


what can i do without you

by PoliteAnarchist



Series: Supernova [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Death, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliteAnarchist/pseuds/PoliteAnarchist
Summary: What happens to Harley when the snap takes Peter away?Warnings per chapter!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Supernova [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694455
Comments: 64
Kudos: 148





	1. the start

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! It's been a nice break but here's the second book in this series.
> 
> It's been a bit harder to write but I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I don't own anything!

_**One Year Later**_  
A baby’s wail wakes Harley from his daze, rolling off his bed and heading to the next room. He doesn’t sleep anymore, without exhausting himself at least. He just experiences long bouts of blankness between moments of lucidity. The only person that sparks any sort of emotion from him is the fussy baby in the crib next door. “Come on, Morgan. It’s okay.” He picks up the crying infant with thin, bony arms and carefully rocks her back and forth. He takes a seat in the rocking chair with a huff of exhaustion. He can't bear to stand for any long periods of time. “Shh, shh, shh. You’re okay, little miss.” After ten minutes of Harley’s rocking and reassuring, Morgan’s tears slow and she snuggles into his arms, falling back asleep. He rocks her for a little while longer to make sure she’s really asleep and then places her back into her crib with a kiss to her head. He observes her peaceful slumber for a while longer and goes to sit in the rocking chair again. He falls heavily into it, settling himself in to watch over her.  
  
\---  
  
Before Rhodey and the other Avengers came back, Harley still had hope that it was possible to bring everyone back. Abbie. Ned. MJ. Betty. Even May. So many people in his life were ash. Of course he was heartbroken over losing them but he was adamant that Rhodey would come back with Peter in tow. So, when Pepper told him she was pregnant, he was ecstatic. He actually smiled, thinking about how adorable the little kid would be and how much Peter would love him or her. He helped Pepper and Tony find a little cabin near a picturesque lake with enough room for a nursery, smaller version of the lab, and all the trimmings of the house that Pepper wanted. It was Tony’s idea to move away from the Compound and Manhattan. He wouldn’t talk about the Snap and would shut down all conversation relating to what the Avengers were doing. It seemed like he just wanted a fresh start with Pepper and their baby. Harley respected that but when Tony was asleep, he’d talk to FRIDAY. “Hey, Fri?” “Yes, Mr. Keener?” He looks to the ceiling. “Do you think Rhodey and them will be back with Peter soon?” He asks one day. He’s lying on the bed that he used to share with Pepper, with his arms under his head. Pepper’s taken to sleeping in the med bay, laying on the bed next to Tony’s emaciated body as he heals. “I’m afraid the distance from the earth to the planet they are traveling to requires at least a week to reach, even with the modifications from both Nebula and Rocket.” Harley huffs. “Well they better get back before Tony and Pepper move.”

The Avengers did, in fact, arrive before the move. Dr. Cho was unwilling to let Tony leave the med bay, let alone the compound until his vitals stabilized, so Tony was only on his feet for a few days before FRIDAY announced that the ship returned. Harley’s the first to run outside, his hopeful smile as blinding as the sunshine warming his skin. Tony and Pepper slowly follow after him, with Dr. Cho behind them monitoring Tony's mobility. When the ship appeared, the four of them anxiously waited for it to land. Harley moved closer as the door opened but, where he expected joyous, victorious faces, he found solemn, defeated expressions. Thor was the first to leave the ship, quickly stomping away. Next, were Steve, who saw him from the ramp and then outright avoided him, and Nat who spared one pitying glance before walking to the Compound. Bruce followed behind, head down. He made a beeline for the Compound, looking like he just needed to get out of there. Then, Captain Marvel stepped out and flew away, keeping her gaze to the skies. Finally, Rhodey stepped out, followed by Nebula and Rocket. "What happened?" Harley asked. His spark of hope had dwindled to a tiny flicker by the time he saw them. "Where's Peter? The stones?" Nebula and Rocket share a look and leave Rhodey to talk to the teen. "They're gone." He answers. Tony and Pepper join Harley with equally dejected faces. "That fucker destroyed them."

Harley doesn't really remember what he did when he heard the news. It's a blur. He knows there was crying and sobbing and screaming and anger but no concrete memories of anything he did. He only remembers little flashes. Wind against his face. Waking up to a dark and empty room. Concerned faces in a doorway. Voices calling for him. Tony and Pepper pushed their move up and brought him to the cabin, determined to get him away from any reminders and hopeful that the new surroundings might be good for him. He thinks he laid in bed most days, not sleeping (if his body passed out from exhaustion he wouldn't know), only staring at the wall or the ceiling. He felt nothing. He only ate when his stomach hurt too much and even then he only ate little things. An apple, maybe some crackers. He lost so much weight. Tony tried to coax him into his garage lab but if he made it out there, all he would do was stare at the tools. Pepper always kept the conversations light, never mentioning Peter, Abbie, the Avengers, or the Snap. She would take him with her on walks around the lake, even the short ones as time grew closer to her due date. Harley would oblige but he kept silent, only offering short responses to questions she posed.

Then Morgan Maria Stark was born. A little pink bundle that changed everything. He smiled the first time he held her and that was the first spark of life he'd shown since that fateful day. He teared up as she cooed and looked up at him with amber eyes. She smiled back and her parents let out a breath, finally seeing a spark of life in their son. "Hi there, Morgan." Harley said, voice croaky from disuse. "My name's Harley and I'm your big brother. You're so beautiful." He was a brother again.  
  
\---  
  
Pepper found him in the rocking chair in the morning, eyes glazed over but fixed on the crib and the sleeping child. "Harley?" She calls softly. He doesn't move, too lost in his head. "Sweetie?" She says placing a hand on his shoulder. He finally realizes she's there. "Oh, hey mom." He murmurs. "Have you been here all night?" He squints at the light from the window. "It's morning already?" Pepper's mouth forms a thin line. "Sweetie, you need to sleep." "M'okay, Pep." He says with the smallest of smiles that doesn't reach his eyes. "I'm looking after Morgan. I'm her big brother." Pepper sighs. "I know, kiddo, but when was the last time you slept. Or ate something more than a snack." He thinks for a moment then fixes his eyes on Morgan again. "Harley, you've gotta take care of yourself." Harley nods. "I'm fine. I gotta look after Morgan. She needs me." Pepper sighs again. "Breakfast will be ready soon, okay?" She stands at the doorframe looking back at her children, one too new to this world and another that has seen too much. She leaves without an answer.

Pepper meets Tony downstairs, who's flipping his eggs. He meets her eye, she shakes her head. He sighs, plating his food. "What are we gonna do with him?" She asks. "He doesn't sleep, doesn't eat but he's perfect for Morgan. He calms her down in the middle of the night and he always makes sure she's taken care of which is fantastic but I wish he would take care of himself." She slumps onto a stool and drops her head into her hands. "He's wasting away, Tony." Tony moves around the island and wraps her up in his arms. "I don't want to lose him too." She cries into his shoulder. _Neither do I._

Harley doesn't look like he's moved from the rocking chair but now he's cradling Morgan, feeding her. Tony observes the sight. He hears Harley talking to his daughter, telling stories of a different baby girl. "She was so brave." He says. "She didn't even cry after falling from that tree and breaking her arm. I was so scared. I nearly cried the whole way to the hospital but she was strong. She only cried when the doc said I had to leave the room." Tony hears a dry chuckle. "She'd have loved you." Tony leans on the doorframe, staying quiet. He doesn't want to ruin the mood. It's the most he's heard Harley say in so many months. "She would have been the best big sister."

Soon, Morgan finishes her bottle and Harley stands to bring her downstairs when he catches sight of Tony. "Hi, dad. I was just gonna bring her outside for some fresh air." "How about you let me take her outside and you take a nap?" Tony stands in front of Harley, almost blocking the door. Harley steps back, as if trying to shield Morgan. "No, I got it." Tony puts his hands out. "C'mon, Harley. It'll just be a short nap. Then you can come back and watch her." He shakes his head. "No, I'm her big brother and I have to do it." "Harley, you've looked after her for so long. You need a break. Just let me have her for a bit." "No. I'm her big brother." He insists. "And I'm her father." Tony shoots back. That seems to shake Harley out of his train of thought. "I- I'm- I'm sorry." He whispers. "It'll be just for a little while, kiddo." Tony carefully takes his daughter out of his son's arms. He steps back and smooths out Harley's long, messy hair with his free hand. "I just- I don't want to lose another sister." He says and Tony wraps his free arm around him. "You won't. Now get some sleep."

Harley wanders back to his room and plops down onto his bed. _Sleep sounds great right about now._ He stares out the window of his room. It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, he can hear birds chirping and the trees sway in the gentle breeze. _Almost like Rose Hill._ He thinks. _**We should go for a walk.**_ A voice sounds. _**Might do ya good, princess.**_ "Can't go for a walk. M'supposed to be napping." He answers. _**Napping's so boring. Think about all the fun we could have swinging through the trees with my webs!**_ "Tony says I need some sleep first. Gotta have energy to keep up with you, darlin'." _**Yeah, I guess I also have to be alive to do that too.**_ Harley's heart seizes. Suddenly, it's dark and stormy. The trees are bare and the only sounds he can hear is the thunder pounding through the clouds. _**Maybe if you weren't so crazy about our relationship then I'd be here with you.**_ Harley's not in his room anymore. He's running outside, after a boy with wavy brown hair wearing a red and blue spandex suit. "Peter, wait!" _**No can do, babe. Got to get busy dying.**_ The boy shoots a web up and swings through the night. Harley tries to catch up but he's too far away. Then there's a snap. The world around him starts to disintegrate. "No! Peter! Come back!" _**Sorry, princess. I'm dead. Can't come back from that.**_ He's falling into a void. "Peter! Someone! Help me!" Another voice joins in. _**You've already got a new little sister. You've moved on from me. Don't even care about me anymore, Harley.**_ "Of course I care about you Abbie! I could never forget you." Harley's scrambling to find something to hold but the only thing around him is darkness. "Abbie! Peter!" He calls frantically. _**Bye, Harley!**_ She sing-songs. _**Sorry, babe. On your own now. You've got no one.**_


	2. What He Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Harley seems to be better. But is he really?
> 
> TW: eating disorder, suicide attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> New Chapter Monday! 
> 
> Don't really have much to say today but enjoy the chapter!!

**Two Years Later**

After waking him up from one too many nightmares and fussing over Morgan too much, Tony and Pepper agree that Harley needs to take care of himself first before her so, they monitor him much more than before. They lead him out of her room when he's been in there too long, make sure after she eats, he gets something in his system, and forces him to at least lay in his bed after he puts her down for a nap. The problem with this is that Harley's mind is still too active. He needs to focus on something or else his demons come. So, whenever he's away from Morgan, he sneaks into the lab that Tony specifically built for him to tinker and build. It took two years for him to finally use it but when Tony found out where he was going, he felt relieved. Pepper on the other hand wasn't so pleased. "He's just losing himself to something else." Tony agrees but he doesn't know what to do. He's still mourning the loss of his first daughter and the boy who taught him how to be a father, albeit in a much healthier way. Morgan coos in his arms, a rambunctious two-year-old ready to take on the world. Tony sighs and hands his daughter over to Pepper, “I’ll go talk to him.”

\--

Harley shakes himself awake, willing the haunting images to the recesses of his mind. He's fallen asleep at the workbench again. "Hey FRI, how long was I out?" He asks. "Approximately 46 minutes." She answers. Her voice becomes softer. "You haven't slept for longer than an hour in the last few months. Please consider taking a break." Harley simply picks up his tools and goes back to work. "I'm fine, FRI." He's screwing in another bolt. "Besides, dad's done worse." He picks up another piece of metal, but he pauses. "What the fuck am I making again?"

"Don't let Pepper hear you say those words." Tony calls and Harley definitely does _not_ jump a mile. "Fucking warn a guy." He says and he turns back to his project, trying to remember what exactly it was. Tony's gaze softens and he walks over to his son. "Come on kiddo, let's go to bed." The teen shakes his head. "I'm not tired. And I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 19." _He would have been 19 too._ He thinks and if Tony notices the emotion in his eyes, he doesn't say it. "You've been down here for days Harley. The last time you left, Pepper and I had to drag you out to at least shower." Harley ignores him. "This isn't healthy." "What does that matter?" Harley asks. "I'm still alive and kicking, aren't I?" _He's not though._ Tony puts a hand on his shoulder, feeling the shivers that wrack his son's body. "Peter wouldn't want you to be like this." Harley flinches at his name and shrugs away from the comfort. "And how would you know what Pet- what he would want?!" His shaky hands drop the screwdriver so, he throws his hands up in frustration and groans. He picks up a hammer and smashes whatever he's working on to bits.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tony catches Harley's too thin wrist before he can get another hit in. "What the hell was that?" Tony asks and Harley wrenches his arm out from Tony's grasp. "None of your fucking business. Get out of my lab." He turns back to the mangled mess on his workbench but Tony's stubborn. "Nope. Not happening." He turns Harley around. "Did you not hear me, you old fuck?!" Harley screams. "I said get the fuck out of my lab." Tony steps back and crosses his arms. "Did you ever treat Peter this way?" He asks. "Never! Don't you fucking say his name!" Harley points the hammer at Tony. "You'll never understand what I'm going through right now!" He throws the hammer across the room and even Tony flinches. "Leave me alone." "Harley, let's talk about thi-" "I said leave!" He screams and Tony freezes for a moment. There's terror in his eyes for a split second then, it's replaced by sorrow. He backs away with his hands up and leaves silently. After shutting the door to the lab, Tony leans on it. _I thought he was getting better._

Harley turns back to his “project” and shoves it off the table. _**That was kinda rude.**_ He hears. _**Mr. Stark was just looking out for you.**_ “Well he’s got better people to look out for. Why didn’t he look out for you, like he was supposed to?” He snaps. _**Why didn't you?**_ Peter's voice echoes around him and Harley grunts in frustration again. "Why didn't you just fucking tell me?!" He smashes his fist against the table, the pain shooting up his arm. He grunts in pain but the pain ignites something else inside of him. Relief. Relief that he can feel something other than the soul-crushing loneliness and guilt he's been left with.

"Blackout protocol, hermit override."

\---

Tony and Pepper are putting Morgan down for her nap when Tony's watch buzzes.

_911 EMERGENCY: H. Keener_

He and Pepper share a look and he runs to the lab, heart in his throat and hoping to Thor or any god out there that it was just a lab accident. When he reached the garage, he overrides Harley's blackout protocol and rips the door open. The sight that greets him is not a pretty one.

Harley's on the floor arms red and raw and bleeding. There are scorch marks on the work bench and the floor most likely made by the discarded blowtorch near him. There's a screwdriver and small X-acto knife on the table which are stained a deep maroon and dripping onto the floor. Harley himself is delirious and conscious but Tony's more worried about the blood leaking onto the floor. He quickly grabs his wrists to staunch the bleeding which causes Harley to realize what's happening. "Don't take me away from him!" Tony's heart breaks when he hears this but he pushes that feeling aside in favor of getting FRIDAY to get help. Harley still tries to move but he's too tired and out of it but he's still muttering. "Pete, I'm sorry. I'll be with you soon."

\---

Harley wakes up in an unfamiliar, too bright room. He grunts and quickly shuts his eyes again. He hears someone move to his side. "Harley?" comes a concerned voice. He squints against the lights and can just make out a figure with brown hair. "Peter?" He slurs, hopefully. The figure sighs and strokes his hair. "Sorry, Harley. It's Tony." Harley frowns and tries to move but finds his arms bandaged and strapped down. "You woke up screaming and thrashing so much that you almost injured yourself and the doctor. I was against it but the doc insisted." Harley stares up at the ceiling and a part of him wants the hospital bed to swallow him whole. "Why didn't you come talk to me, Harles?" Tony asks softly, but Harley turns away from him. "I know you miss him, son. I do too. Every day." Tony's struggling not to choke up. "He loved you, you know? It was the one of the last things he said to me." "You don't get it." Harley spits out. He looks back at Tony now, eyes piercing. "You weren't the one who pushed him away. You didn't force him to choose. You never told me."

"That was not my secret to tell and you know that." Tony says. "If I had known, Pet- he might still be here!" Harley yells, struggling against his restraints. "You don't know that, Harley. That snap was random." Tony explains. "He still would have been dusted, but if he was here instead of Titan- " Harley growls in frustration. "Don't even say it, Stark!" He hadn't called Tony that in _years._ "Don't even suggest to me that he would have dusted in front of me. I already know how that feels. Watching Abs disintegrate on the couch. Where were you then?" Tony's anger is building. Both of them, too similar to stay calm in situations like this. "I was up in fucking space with your boyfriend's ashes! I lost them too!"

Harley turns away again. "Get out." He says. Tony straightens, realizing what he's said. "Harley, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm not gonna leave." "I just want to be alone." He says forcefully. "I don't think you should be alone now, son." Harley blows up again. "I don't care what you think, Stark. You're not my fucking dad so just get the fuck out of here!" Whatever Tony wants to say dies on his tongue and he turns on his heel, leaving the room. _**Finally we're alone.**_ Peter says. _**You gonna keep me waiting, babe?**_

\---

Tony goes to the waiting room and finds a napping Morgan and a teary-eyed Pepper. "How is he?" "Alive." His mood is still dampened by Harley's harsh words. Pepper senses this and pats the seat next to her. "How's she doing?" Tony asks, gesturing to Morgan. "When you called me from the ambulance, she woke up. I tried to not let her hear anything but its almost like she knew it was about Harley. She insisted on seeing her big brother." Tony lets a small smile slip. "He wasn't getting better like we thought, was he?" She asks. Tony shakes his head.

"I thought he just needed something else to focus on." Tony says. "I thought the lab would be good for him. I didn't think he'd do this." Pepper wraps a free arm around her husband. "We'll figure something out." She says, reassuringly. Whether it's to reassure Tony or herself, she doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written like almost 10 chapters for this? I think? I have to check back.. I don't know how I've managed to write so much for this but here we are!
> 
> Let me know what you think and leave a comment! 
> 
> -PA<3


	3. Let You Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after and Tony is doing everything to keep Harley afloat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> New chapter up but a day late. (woops) Got a bit busy yesterday, cleaning and stuff...
> 
> Otherwise, here's another (sad) chapter! Enjoy!

**3 years later**

  
Harley's laying on his bed, staring, not blinking, out his window. He's not exactly sure how long it's been since he's been in this position. His watch beeps at him, blinking letters telling him it's time to get up, but he doesn't pay any attention to it. Instead, he takes it off and lets it fall to the floor. _**What's on the agenda today, princess?**_ "I'm not sure. Pepper took Morgan out to the town nearby." He answers. _**We coulda gone with her, ya know.**_ Another voice joins in. _**Yeah! The three of us with our little sister! I'm not the baby anymore.**_ There's a ghost of a smile on Harley's face. "You'd be the best big sister ever." He continues to talk to them until he feels Tony place a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's time to take your meds and eat, kiddo." He nods and moves mechanically to the kitchen, missing Tony's "Who were you talking to?"

Harley doesn't go to the kitchen. Instead, he goes to his lab, the one that Tony made for him in the garage. It's the same one Tony found him bleeding on the floor in. Harley barely remembers that day or the day Tony gave it to him but he knows that he never really thanked Tony for building him a place like this. _**He knows you love it.**_ Peter says. "Remember when we made those electric webs for Spide-I mean you?" There's a tinkling laugh. _**Yeah! I remember almost electrocuting you with them! I'm so sorry!**_ Harley doesn't laugh but the not-all-there smile fixes itself on his face. "No problem, sweetheart. I just wish I could have seen you use them for real." He sighs. He's just standing in the middle of the lab, not particularly looking at anything. "I wish I knew earlier." He says. "I wish you told me earlier. I wouldn't have hated you. We could have been the best team." _**We can still be the best team. You know.**_

"Spider-Man was like my first ever friend aside from you. Well then, you were my first friend I guess." He remembers that night on the rooftop. "I remember being so star struck with you that night but I was so determined to make you think I was cool." He can feel his eyes burn. "I remember when you saved me. Were you on the jet taking me back? I heard a voice say my name. It sounded like you. I remember kissing you for the first time. I think I loved you then. We just fit together, darlin'. Fit together like puzzle pieces or whatever cliché bullshit you can think of." He's starting to wring his hands together. "We fit and I loved- no I still love you. I don't think I can love anyone else."

He crumples to the floor and curls into a ball. Hot tears track down his face and he gasps for breath again. _**You're okay, Harley. Abbie and I are still here.**_ He lets out another sob. _**Yeah, but we're dead.**_ Abbie's sweet voice doesn't sound comforting. It's too sickly sweet to be anywhere close. "No you're not here!" He manages to say. "You're not fucking here!" He puts his hands over his ears in an effort to shut out the voices. _ **You know you broke my heart at that dance right?**_ Harley's heart hurts. _**You didn't trust me enough.**_ "No stop it!" _**You say you love me? Look where I am now.**_ Abbie speaks again. _**There's a way to fix this, big brother.**_ "Just leave me alone... Please." _**One way to make peace.**_ The voices meld together.

Tony's standing outside Harley's lab holding a plate of food. He peeks in and sees a familiar but no less heart breaking scene. His son is on the floor, shaking, crying and murmuring apologies to the air. He sets the food down on a table and quickly moves to him. "Harley?" The teen’s eyes are open but unfocused. "Harley, can you hear me?" He places a hand on his shoulder, like he did this morning, but there's no flicker of recognition. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you." That's all Harley says, like a mantra. Tony carefully sits Harley up and leans him against the table. "Harley? C'mon, kid. It's me. It's Tony." He gently shakes him but nothing happens. He looks around for something, anything to help and spies a thick blanket on a small futon. He'd put one in the lab due to his own proclivity for sleeping in his own and figured Harley would probably do the same, not that he's used the lab much. He grabs it and wraps it snugly around the teen and settles his arm around him, determined to wait it out.

When Harley comes to, Tony's snoring lightly and his head is lolling to his chest. _What happened?_ He thinks. He feels the warmth of Tony's arm through the blanket and silently takes in his surroundings. He's leaning up against a table witn Tony sleeping next to him. There's a (probably cold) plate of food on the workbench and a thick blanket around him. _**I don't even think you could wake him up if you tried.**_ Peter says. _**It's like those times we found him in the lab passed out over his suit.**_ Harley shakes his head and covers his ears again, hating the sound of the echo-y voice in his head. _**Can't shut me out, Harley.**_ He sing-songs. "Stop it. You're not here!"

That gets Tony up. "Whoa, hey! Harley? Harley, you're okay." He crawls in front of the teen and wraps his arms around him. _**He's lying. You're not okay.**_ Peter says. _**You're crazy. And you know where crazy people belong.**_ Abbie joins in. "No, no, no!" Harley clings to Tony's shirt. "Why can't they leave me alone?" Tony hugs him tighter. "Who?" " _Them._ " He doesn't need to elaborate. "They haunt me every day." Harley stammers. "Every fucking day I have to live without them but they're still here. Haunting me. Mocking me. And it hurts so much." Tony's heart hurts for his kid.

"I shouldn't have pushed him away." He mumbles. "I told him to choose and he chose and I lost him." Tony just holds him closer until Harley passes out. It's been quite a while since Tony's even approached the topic of Peter. Tony doesn't know what happened between the two. When it happened, whenever he tried to breach the topic with either boy, he was shut down immediately. What he did see was how much heartbreak they were going through. Both boys were miserable. Peter increased patrols, stayed away from the Tower, even if that meant avoiding professional medical care.

"I can take care of myself, Mr. Stark." He said to Tony one day, so long ago. Iron Man swooped in just in time to knock out some thug before attacking a, clearly injured, Spider-Man. "I know you can, Pete, but you don't have to." He sighs, "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Harley," Peter flinches at his name. "But you're hurt and you need help." "May's a nurse and I've sewn myself up before. 'Sides, I'll heal by the morning." Tony's mouth forms a grim line. "Come to the Tower, Peter." "No." His voice is resolute, despite his injury. "Maybe you guys just need to talk it out..." Tony is cut off. "No!" Peter takes a deep breath. "He's better off without me." Peter holds his side, which is bleeding. "Just... leave me alone. Please." Against his better judgment, Tony steps back and puts his hands up in surrender. "At least come see me tomorrow? Please." "Ok, Mr. Stark."

That was the last conversation he remembers having with Peter before everything with Thanos happened. It was only a couple of days later when the kid saved him from being pummelled into the ground and just when he thought Peter was safe, he was in the flying space donut. "Peter?! What the hell are you doing here?" He asks quietly. He's aggravated but Dr. Strange is still in trouble. "I know what you're gonna say but Mr. Stark, I can help." "You should not be here."

"I know, I know. I was gonna go home-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"-But it looked so far away."

"And now I gotta hear it."

"-And this suit is ridiculously intuitive by the way. So if anything, it's kind of your fault that I'm here." That catches Tony's attention. "What did you say?" "I take that back. And now I'm here in space." "Yeah right where I didn't want you to be." He steps closer to the teen. "This is a one way ticket. Don't tell me you thought this through. Cause you didn't and I know it. And if this is some crazy plan of yours to avoid Harley then you've managed to avoid him forever." Peter is quiet for a moment. "I can't just sit by and watch people get hurt, Mr. Stark. And I didn't do this to avoid Harley," He just barely chokes out the name, Tony notices. "I did this _for_ him. To protect him. You can't be a friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man if there's no neighborhood." Tony sees the resolve in Peter's eyes. He takes a deep breath. "Fine. Then we gotta figure out a way to save the wizard."

Everything was fine until Titan. Dr. Strange said they had one chance to win and they were going to take it. But when Thanos took the time stone, all of Tony's hope vanished. Soon, the Guardians were disintegrating. Then, Strange was gone, saying something about this being the 'only way.' "Mr. Stark?" He hears a broken voice call. "Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good." "You're okay, kid. I've gotcha." He says, catching the teen. The teen who's clinging to him like it's all that's keeping him in this world. "I don't wanna go, sir. Please. I don't wanna go." They fall to the ground and dust starts to float around them. "Tell Harley," He chokes. "T-Tell him I- I love him a-and I'm sorry." And suddenly Tony's holding on to nothing.

Now, holding on to Harley, he feels the same pull of despair that he felt when he lost Peter. He feels a couple of stray tears fall. "I won't let you fall, Harley." He tells the slumbering teen. "You'll survive this. You're stronger than anyone. You'll survive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irondad to the rescue!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -PA<3


	4. Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley starts to pick up the pieces of himself and glues them together with the help of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! (and it's not late!)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Four Years Later**

"Happy birthday to you!!" Tony, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and Harley sing (slightly off-key) to the birthday girl. Morgan claps her hands and giggles as Harley pinches her cheeks before she blows all four of her candles out. Harley's been doing better lately and today is a good day. He smiles and, though they're not as brilliant as they once were, they're genuine.

When he woke up that day last year in Tony's arms, something in him... clicked. As much as it hurt to think about, let alone say out loud, he said, "Peter and Abbie aren't coming back." He didn't meet Tony's eyes but he felt the man's gaze on him. "No." The man's voice was thick with emotion and Harley could feel his own eyes leaking tears. He broke down again. This time, sitting in Tony's arms, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel, despite how small that pinprick of light was. He could see himself finally breathing without pain, without the crushing lonliness he feels every waking moment. The road from then to now was difficult but the light grew. There were days where he almost gave up. Days where he felt like Sisyphus, doomed to push his burden as far as he could, only for everything to come crashing down around him. On those days, he turned to Tony, to Pepper, and to Morgan. Of course, he never dumped his woes onto the little girl but whenever she was around, his burden felt lighter. Now, he still has those days where it's difficult to get out of bed or talk to anyone or just _be,_ but the spaces between those days are getting longer and longer.

Rhodey kneels next to the little girl. "What d'you wish for, kiddo?" He asks. "I wanna know who the boy is in that picture on Harwey's phone." The room goes silent for a second too long and Pepper sweeps her little girl up. "Let's get this cake ready for eating, okay?" Happy and Rhodey follow after her, taking the cake. "Let's see if she needs any help." They leave Tony and Harley alone. "I should have known that she'd see it. I'm sorry, son. I can distract her if you wa-" Tony says. "She would have asked sooner or later." Harley cuts him off with a wave of his hand and sighs. Tony leads his son to the couch. "I- I just- What do I say?" Tony place a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you want to say, Harles." The teen meets his gaze. "He's your story to tell." Harley smiles and then cacophony erupts when Morgan runs in with two plates of cake. "Don't run with the cake!" Morgan's giggles and Tony's laughter drown out Harley's nervousness about the birthday wish.

After Rhodey and Happy head out, giving lots of sweet hugs and kisses to the birthday girl, Harley's in charge of tucking her in. Rather Morgan won't let anyone else tuck her in nowadays. "Harwey tells the best stowies." She says as she drags him to her bedroom. Tony and Pepper look on with parental affection. "Is he really okay this time?" Pepper asks once the kids are out of earshot. Tony kisses her forehead. "I don't know if he's ever going to be the same as he was before but I think he's okay for now."

Harley swiftly picks his baby sister up, pushing the thoughts of another little girl to the back of his mind. The scene is painfully familiar, down to the soft breeze flowing through the trees outside and the toys strewn about the room. The only difference is the little girl. Instead of sandy blonde hair that matched his own, it's a chocolate brown. Instead of blue eyes like the sky, she has warm hazel ones. "What story would you like tonight, Morguna?" He asks. She thinks for a moment. "Mommy says I shouldn't ask about that boy again. She says it makes you sad and have a lonely day." Harley smiles softly and cards his fingers through her soft hair. "Thinking about him does make me sad." "Sad like when you talked about Abbie?" Harley nods. "A different kind of sad though." "What do you mean?" He sits on her bed and she curls into his side. He pulls out his phone. The picture is one of him and Peter after they went ice skating. Their noses and cheeks were red from the biting cold but both were smiling from ear to ear, looking at each other. MJ took it just before Abbie and Ned pelted them with snowballs.

"His name was Peter." Harley starts. "And he was the love of my life." Harley's eyes glaze over as he remembers. "He was awkward, and nerdy but he was so strong and so kind. Very handsome too." He chuckles. "He was the most incredible person I've ever met. Remember when I told you that I used to live in Tennessee?" She nods, grin never leaving her face. "Yeah! And you were a cowboy!" Harley smiles. "Yep, when I was a cowboy. Well, Dad flew me and Abbie to New York to live with him and the next day I met Peter. He was like a whirlwind of energy. He took me to his favorite place in Queens and we ate sandwiches on a rooftop, listening to the sounds of New York and watching the sunset. I went to his school and he held my hand to lead me around. We sat next to each other at lunch and watched movies at the Tower. We worked together in the lab like Dad does and we built so many things. So many gadgets and gear for Spider-Man." "I like Spider-Man! Daddy tells me stowies about him but now he's gone." "I like Spider-Man too, pumpkin." "Did Peter like Spider-Man?" "Yes, he did. In fact," He leans in close. "I'm gonna tell you a secret." Morgan's eyes grow wide with excitement as she leans in. "Peter was Spider-Man." "Weally?!" "Yep. I didn't know until-" He trails off for a moment, remembering that day.

"Did he take you swinging awound the city?" Morgan's question brings him out of his thoughts. "What? Oh no but he did save me." He recounts the story of when he was kidnapped, skipping all the gory details (She's only four. Gotta keep everything Rated G), but leaving in the happy ending. "Spider-Man saved you! That's so cool!" Harley smiles. There are tears begging to be released but he forces them back and focuses on Morgan's happy face. "Did you guys do the stuff that Mommy and Daddy do?" "What do you mean, sweet pea?" "Like kiss and hug all the time." "Yes, yes we did." "Did you love each other?" "Yes we loved each other very much." "Like how Mommy and Daddy love each other?" A stray tear slides out of his eye. "Yeah, just like them. And he would have loved you so much, Morgan. He'd have been the best person to play with." Another tear leaks out. "Are you sad now Harwey? I'm sorry if I made you sad and have a bad day." Morgan wraps her little arms around his neck. "I'm not sad, sweet pea." He says, sniffling. "It's a happy tear. I promise." She pulls back and stares him dead in his eyes. "How come Mommy said you would be sad?" Harley thinks about how to say this. "Well, because he's not here anymore. And I miss him very much." Morgan frowns. "Well when's he coming back?" He sighs and wonders how to answer this. "He's not coming back, pumpkin. It's like with Abbie. Like how she's gone too. But, I'm not so sad anymore. You wanna know why?" She nods. "Because you make me feel all better." He smiles down at her and she hugs him as tight as her little body can. "Wuv you, Harwey." "Love you too, Morgan."

He talks to her about Peter until she falls asleep. Even FRIDAY helped, bringing up some (rated G) pictures and videos from the famed "Parkner Moments" file that Tony started. With a kiss on her head, he slowly extracts himself from her bed and leaves. "Thanks for your help, FRI. Where did you get all those pictures?" He asks. "When you and Mr. Parker met and became friends, Boss instructed me to capture and save moments between you and Mr. Parker that he would deem 'cute' or, I believe the term on the internet is, 'fluffy.' So I compiled them together with the help of Boss Lady, Happy, Colonel Rhodes." Harley chuckles and feels his heart swell. "I'll have to look at the rest of them later."

He goes to the living room and finds Pepper drinking tea and reading a book. "She's sound asleep now." He says and Pepper smiles at him. "Heard her giggling. Did you tell her about Tony, Rhodey, or Happy?" He sniffles. "I told her about Peter." That gives her pause and she opens her arms to him. He rounds the couch and falls into them. Harley breathes in her scent and melts into her warm embrace. They soak in the silence together. "I'm sorry if I haven't been there for you these past few years." She confesses. "I really have no excuse." A tear trickles down her face and Harley hugs her tighter. "There's nothing to apologize for." He starts. "You were there for me, Mom. I just never came to you." She cracks a little at the name, something she hadn't heard in a while. "I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you these past few years." He says and Pepper pulls away to look him straight in the eyes. "You could never be a burden to us. Not Tony. Not me. And certainly not Morgan." "But I-" "Ah, ah. No buts. You were grieving and in pain." She cups his face. "I can never understand how you felt then or how you feel now but this past year, you've shown me how strong you are." Harley feels his composure breaking. "You are so much stronger than you think you are. Just like Peter." Her voice cracks on his name. "He would be so proud of how far you've come, sweetie." That's the last straw and Harley breaks down, burying his face in Pepper's shirt. She simply holds him as tight as she can, rubbing his back to soothe the tremors from his muffled sobs. "I just- I still miss him so much." He says and Pepper kisses his head. "I know, sweetie. I do too." Her own grief can't compare to Harley's. "I never told him I loved him." Together they weep for their lost one until Harley falls asleep.

Tony walks in on Pepper carding her fingers through her son's hair. "How's he doing?" He asks. "Better." She answers. "Better but still hurting." Tony sighs. "Sometimes I wonder if letting them meet was a good idea. Maybe he would never have felt so much pain." Pepper's eyes snap to his. "Don't ever say that." Her gaze is fierce. "They were soulmates. Meant for each other, even if their time was so short." She looks down at the slumbering boy. "He's come so far since I first met him and when he was with Peter, they were unstoppable." She voice is shaky but her words are firm. "What's that old saying? Better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all?" Tony smiles down at his wife. "I know. I just wish he didn't have to hurt so much." He kisses her cheek then he places a kiss on Harley's head. "Love you, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end was a bit cheesy.... But idk Pepper strikes me as a secretly cheesy person.
> 
> Also Harley's getting better : )
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -PA<3


	5. A Price You're Willing To Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years of emotions and life and now, Harley may have a shot again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo
> 
> It's Monday and here's another chapter!
> 
> I'm hitting a bit of writer's block again but no worries, I've got a few chapters set up so I'll still be updating regularly. Let's just hope i get over this quickly : P
> 
> Please read and enjoy!!

**Five Years Later**

The last twelve months saw Harley regaining some of his old personality. His 22nd birthday came and he was excited for once. Most of it was due to Morgan's giddiness about cake and a party. He found himself feeling good, without any underlying layer of sadness that he usually felt. He even gained some of the weight he'd lost in the last few years. He laughed and smiled and ate cake and for the first time in a long while he felt _normal_. Happy and Rhodey made the trek back up to the cabin. Rhodey was staying at the compound full time, going on missions for recon and handling what crime he could find. Happy stayed in the city. He was determined to keep the New York office in order. Both wouldn't miss this for the world.

When the party was over, Tony wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into the lab. "I've got something for you." Harley smiles and leans into Tony. "Dad, you didn't have to. You've already given me enough." Tony smiles back. "Well, I just have this one thing okay?" Harley nods. "Hey, FRI? Bring up the last file I was working on." Suddenly, the holotable lights up an the schematics for a suit appears. It looks exactly like the Iron Man suit but something's off about it and Harley can't figure out what. Something clicks in his head. "You're giving me one of your suits?!" He asks in disbelief. "Nope. This isn't my suit." Tony clarifies. "This is yours. A suit made for you." Harley examines it again, noting the taller and slimmer frame. His eyes tear up. "Dad..." He starts. "I don't know what to say." "Say thank you and you'll take it." Tony retorts and Harley playfully punches his arm. "I- Thank you. This is incredible." He says. "What am I supposed to do with it? I can't be you. No one can just be Iron Man." "No, but you'll be better. Like _he_ was." Tony looks on fondly at his son. "You're gonna be great, kiddo."

\---

"... 18, 19, 20. Ready or not here I come!" Harley calls. He scans the area, listening for a giggle or a branch to give away Morgan's position. It was refreshing to take a break from Tony's training. Since his birthday, Tony had given Harley lessons in combat and maneuvering the suit. It was hard work, considering his slow recovery from the past four years, but definitely worth it. "Oh, Morguna! Come out, come out wherever you are!" The sun through the trees feels warm on his skin as he scans the yard. He looks behind some chairs on the porch then ventures closer to the lake. A small movement catches his eye. The curtain on Little Miss Morgan's playhouse is swinging. "Hmmm, I wonder where she could be?" He says as he creeps closer. He's almost to the front of the little house when she bursts out wearing a blue helmet. "Hah I got you!" She says lifting a hand in a familiar pose. "I thought you were hiding and I was seeking Little Missy." He says. "And where did you find that?" He plucks the helmet off her head with a smile. "The garage." "Oh and you like hanging out the garage?" She nods. "Well daddy and I like it there too." He swings her up into his arms. "That's something for mommy but you have to keep it a secret okay?" "Okay!" She says gleefully.

"Hey, you rascals, lunch is almo-" Tony calls from the porch. Harley looks to his father and sees him staring at something past him. When he turns to look, he sees, Steve, Nat and another guy standing near a sleek black car. Steve nods his head at Tony then locks eyes with him and Harley sets his mouth in a thin line. He puts Morgan down and tells her to run inside. Once she's there he turns to the visitors. "What are you doing here?" He asks, crossing his arms. "Hey Harley. How are you?" Steve asks. "Fine. What do you want?" The other man steps forward, looking not unlike an excited puppy. "Hi, Harley. I'm Scott." He sticks his hand out to shake, which Harley simply raises an eyebrow at and Scott backs away awkwardly. "We're here to talk to Tony." Natasha says. "What makes you think that he-" He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Tony standing next to him. "How about you go help your mom with the food?" He says not taking his eyes off the Captain. "But-" "Go. Now." Tony says in the "dad-voice" that he only uses when Harley's being especially sassy but there's something else there this time. Harley stomps off but lingers by the door to listen on their conversation.

\--

He can't believe what he's hearing. _Time travel?!_ Like that's even remotely possible. He takes a peek at Tony's face and is relieved to see he's not buying into this "Back to the Future" bullshit. "Tony, we have to take a stand." Natasha says softly. "We did stand. And here we are." Scott chimes in. "Look, I know you've got a lot on the line. A wife. Kids. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. We have a chance to bring her back. To bring everybody back and you're telling me you won't even-" "That's right, Scott. I won't even." Tony says. "I can't." Harley's breath catches as he hears his dad say those words. Then he sees Morgan rush past him. "Mommy told me to come and save you." She says as she jumps in his lap. "Good job. I'm saved." Tony says and he stands, effectively cutting the conversation short. "You guys can ask me for anything else. Really. I'm actually really happy to see you. Look the table is set for 7 so as long as you don't talk shop you're welcome to stay."

"Tony," Cap says. "I get it and I'm happy for you. I really am. But this is a second chance." "I got my second chance right here, Cap." Tony answers. "Can't roll the dice on that." Harley, looks down at his shoes as he contemplates the whole situation. "Harley?" He looks up and sees Tony putting Morgan down. "Were you standing there the whole time?" "No?" He says and Tony rolls his eyes. "Wash up before lunch!" He calls as he leaves Harley to his thoughts. After thinking it over for a few seconds, he makes up his mind and runs out.

"Hey, Rogers!" He calls, catching the man before stepping into his car. Steve stops and draws his attention to the young man. "Listen." He starts. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Steve smiles. "No worries, kid." "You know I'm 22 right?" He snarks. "Well I'm over 100. Everyone's a kid to me." That earns him a smirk from Harley. "Anyway, about what you said a while ago." Harley starts. "Do you really think you've got a chance?" Steve shifts and suddenly he's Captain America again. "I believe we do." Harley looks for any trace of doubt in his eyes as he continues. "The real question is, can you believe it too?" Steve lets that sink in for a moment, then smiles. "It was good to see you, Harley." He says as he gets into the car. "You too, Cap." Harley watches as the car drives away.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. He gives the bare minimum in conversations and eventually locks himself in his room until dark. When he emerges, it's past Morgan's bedtime and his parents are cleaning up the dining table. He sneaks into the garage and locks the door behind him. "Hey FRI?" "Hiya Harley. It's been so long." Harley smiles at the sarcasm dripping from her response. "You know I was here this morning, right?" "That was so long ago. How can I help you?" He moves to the holotable. "Start a new project. Title: Time Heist."

An hour goes by and Harley's nowhere close to solving it. "Ugh!" He grunts. "This is never gonna work." He puts his head in his hands and slumps into a chair. "What are you doing?" Harley snaps his head to the door and sees Tony entering. "Nothing you're interested in, old man." He says standing and closing his files. "Hold it!" Tony says stopping him. "I'll be the judge of that." Tony examines the projections and thinks for a moment. "Tweak this part over here and focus on the spectral decomp of that section. Then grab the eigenvalues of those two components." As he talks he's maneuvering the projection and twisting it into different shapes. "I never thought of that." Harley says, moving closer. Tony says nothing but smirks at him. "You're not mad?" Harley asks and Tony pauses. "Why would I be mad, Harley?" "I don't know, you seemed kind of peeved at Cap for suggesting this." He confesses. "I mean I get why you wouldn't want to. We've got this real sweet life out here but what if Cap's right?" He starts to rant. "What if- What if we have a second chance? What if we can really do this? What if there's a way to bring everybody back? Bring Abbie back? Bring Peter-" His voice catches and Tony hugs him. "I know, kiddo. I know." He says. "That's why I'm not mad. We owe it to them to try."

Together, Harley and Tony work on it for hours, getting more and more frustrated after each failed test. They're about to give in when Tony runs one last scenario. "This time, make it a mobius strip." It pops up. "And invert it." Harley's isn't watching too closely, to avoid getting his hopes too high as FRIDAY simulates the run. Suddenly, Tony practically falls into his chair and Harley looks at the simulation.

"100% Success"

"No fucking way." Harley whispers as Tony exclaims. "Shit!" "Shit." Both geniuses snap their attention to the little girl sitting on the steps. "Excuse me, Little Miss." Harley says, "You're not supposed to say that." "But Mommy says it!" She retorts. "That's because Mommy owns that word. She coined it. It's hers." Tony says. "Why are you up?" She asks. "'Cause we got some important shit going on here." Tony answers. "Language." Harley says as Morgan's face scrunches up into a disapproving frown. "I mean, we've been thinking about some stuff down here." "Was it juice pops?" She asks innocently. Harley stands and musses up her hair. "How'd you know, kiddo?" Tony smiles at his kids. "That's extortion. That's a word." He stands and hefts his daughter up onto his hip. "Let's go get some juice pops." Harley follows behind, sparing one last look at the simulation.

After both he and Tony put Morgan to bed, they pause in the hallway. "Pepper's gonna be so upset when she hears how much Morgan loves me." Tony teases, but the mood has already shifted away from the light, happy one that Morgan always brought with her. They stand in silence for a few moments. "We solved it." Harley says. "We solved time travel." "I know." "We have to tell them. We can change everything." Harley says, excitement building in him. "But-" Tony starts and Harley stops. "But what? We can bring Abbie and Peter back now." He says. "What's the downside?" Tony sighs. "What if I don't want things to change?" He admits. "Of course, I want to bring them back. I miss them so much but what if I lose all of this saving them." He pauses. "I don't know if that's a price I'm willing to pay." Harley doesn't speak for a few moments. "Okay I get that. I do. Really." He says. "Morgan is amazing and this life that you gave her, gave me, is incredible. But, isn't it worth it to try?" He pleads. "Isn't the thought of seeing them again worth taking this chance?" Tony still looks contemplative. "I don't know." He finally says and he leaves Harley standing in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... Endgame time... almost...
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -PA<3


	6. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Tony solved time travel..... Why not go now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm here with another chapter!
> 
> Don't really have much to say... .but enjoy!!!

For a week, Harley waits for Tony to come to a decision. He broaches the topic carefully each time but still gets shut down. By the third day, Tony starts avoiding him, only talking to him if Morgan or Pepper are there. Once they're alone, he leaves the room. By the sixth day, Harley's patience is hanging by a thread. He searches for his dad and finds him in the garage staring at the successful simulation again, something he seemed to do a few times a day. "Look, dad." He says, cornering Tony. "You know how much I love you and Pepper and Morgan and you know how much I love Peter and Abbie. But at this point, I just want an answer. I mean, we fuckin' solved time travel! And for what? I can't sit here any longer without knowing what you're going to do. I promise I won't hate you if you choose Morgan over Peter. God knows she's one of the best things to come out of this whole mess and one of the only people to keep me sane." Harley's eyes start to burn and he looks away from Tony. "I just- I need to know." The mechanic simply stares at him in silence so Harley leaves, heading to his bedroom and hoping something happens.

The next morning, he wakes up groggy but as he sits up on his bed, he catches a glimpse of something near his bedroom door. Slowly, he goes to pick it up. It's a small piece of paper with a familiar scrawl on it.

_Harley, I chose. See you soon._

Harley rips his door open and runs downstairs to find Morgan watching some cartoons and Pepper sipping her tea slowly. To anyone else she might look relaxed but Harley's had years to read her and he can see the minute expressions that show she's not okay. After a brief "Mornin' Morgan," he sits across from Pepper and holds her hand. "I knew he'd choose him." She says. "I saw it coming and I feel like I should be more mad about it. But," Harley squeezes her hand and a tear slips out of her eye as she meets his gaze. "But I can't fault him for wanting to try. I've missed Peter and Abbie so much. You, Abbie and Peter were my first kids." Harley nods but can't find the words to say anything. Instead he moves to sit next to her and wraps an arm around her. She leans on him and they look over at Morgan playing with her toys. "Do you think we'll still have her?" Pepper asks quietly and Harley finally finds his voice. "Yes. Dad's gonna find a way to keep her too."

Harley tries to stop himself from thinking about what Tony could be doing at all times. He plays with Morgan until Pepper tells him she needs to take a nap. Then he goes for a walk around the lake. It doesn't work out as well as he hopes because all he thinks about is Tony and the Avengers and he starts to hyperventilate and sweat and all of a sudden he's on the ground holding his head. "Harley?" FRIDAY's voice chirps from his watch. "Harley, you are experiencing a panic attack." She sounds far away but concerned. "Please breathe as I say so." She tries to help count his breaths but it doesn't work. "It's not fucking working, Fri!" He yells. Then a hologram from his watch is projected in front of him. "Harley?" Says the familiar voice and when he looks up, a full projection of Tony is in front of him. He's standing in what looks like a bigger, cleaner version of their garage lab with inventions strewn about. "Harley, what's wrong?" "D-Dad?" He asks between heaving breaths. "Harley, you have to take deep breaths okay? I'll count them out for you. Just listen to me alright?" He nods and after a few minutes of Tony counting, Harley's able to regain some of his composure.

"FRIDAY called me and said you were in distress." Tony says. "What's going on?" Harley looks away. "It's nothing." "That didn't look like nothing to me, mister." Tony crosses his arms and waits. "It's just... I can't stop thinking about what you're about to do." Harley's hands are shaking. "I-I know you're gonna be safe and all but it's terrifying to think that I could lose you too and I-I can't- I can't lose any more people. I can't handle that feeling again." He's crying and ugly and raw but it's real. Tony wishes he could hug his son right now. "Harley, you're not gonna lose me alright." "You can't know that." "Yes, I can." Tony says with determination. "I can know that because I'm going to do everything I can to get back to you. Remember we're connected." He smiles and Harley feels a little lighter. "What I want you to do is to watch over Pep and Little Miss Morgan okay? You've got to focus on them and I'll make my way back to you soon." Harley nods again. "I love you, Dad." "Love you too, Harley."

Harley makes his way back to the cabin, thinking about what he wants to do next. Pepper's there to greet him. "FRIDAY sent me an alert about you. Are you okay?" He nods. "Talked to Dad for a bit. I think I'm better now." He hugs her and breathes in her calming perfume. "Okay, sweetie. Let me know if you need anything okay?" He assures her once more that he's alright and heads to the garage. It's quiet down there. The slight hum of the holotable is the only noise that permeates the air. Harley walks to an unassuming closet and hits a button. It opens and the armor Tony made for him appears, shiny and silvery with purple and pink undertones that shine in the light. He told Tony that he wanted to distinguish himself from the original Iron Man look so he shifted the colors and added retro-reflective panels to the outside.

He runs his hand over the smooth metal and articulated joints. He remembers the first time he got up close and personal with Tony's armor, back when he was just a kid and when he couldn't picture himself anywhere but Rose Hill. It's been so long since he thought about Rose Hill. He remembers how quiet it was, the stars in the sky. The biggest thing that happened was his daddy leaving up until the events that led Tony to break into his garage. He changed after that. He threw everything he had into his projects, working to get enough money to take his sister and run. And he made it out. They made it out. He remembers holding Abbie's hand on the plane to New York. Her awe at the big city and the way she clung to Pepper for the first few weeks. He remembers the first time he met Peter, how ridiculously adorable he was and how much fun he had in just a few hours of knowing him. The way their relationship bloomed and grew into something so powerful, so wonderful and how it crashed and burned in a blink of an eye. Now he understands why Peter had to leave all those times. Why he looked so sad when he left Harley in the lab. Why he sounded tired on the phone sometimes. And why he sounded so frustrated at the prom. He still blames himself for how things ended and it still hurt to think about but now he's standing in the lab where he created his chance to get Peter back. Where Tony laid out the blueprints for this suit. A suit to be like _him_.

_You're gonna be great, kiddo._

Tony's words echo in Harley's ears. _Can I do it?_ He thinks. The armor stands just an inch taller than his 6 foot 1 inch stature. "FRIDAY?" He calls. "Yes, Harley?" "Open the suit. It's time to take it for a ride."

\---

A couple of hours later, Harley flies into the garage and exits the suit, sweaty and sore. _Damn that training course is no joke._ He says grabbing a snack from the mini fridge. "When did Dad have time to update the training course?" He asks FRIDAY. "Boss, has been sending updates daily and those are on reserve until you request to be challenged more." Harley smiles. _Always thinking ahead._ He takes a long drink from his water bottle and hears some footsteps heading into the garage. "Harley? Are you down there?" Pepper calls. "I left some food for you in the kitchen." "Yeah, I uh- just got in." He tries to put the suit away but is too slow. Pepper's already downstairs and staring at it. "Is that what I think that is?" She asks. "That depends on what you think it is?" Harley tries. She looks at him with an unimpressed expression. "Don't sass me, Keener." She examines the suit again. "It's yours, huh?" "Yeah. Got for my birthday." "Doesn't look much like Tony's other suits. What are you going to do with it?" Harley thinks for a minute.

"I didn't really know when he gave it to me. I thought Dad wanted me to be him and I told him I couldn't. Then he told me he didn't want that. He wanted me to be better. So I changed it up. Made it for me. I'm gonna use this suit to try and be that... Better. For Dad. For you. For Morgan... and Abbie. And for Peter." He pauses. "I want to make a difference like Dad and Peter did." He says. "Now that Dad gave me this, I just can't sit idly by. Besides, what if Dad needs help?" Pepper huffs and takes one more look at the suit. "I knew this day would come." She says. "You and Tony are so alike in so many ways. I knew it was only a matter of time before you followed in his footsteps." She turns back to him. "I love you, Harley and I want you to be safe so," Pepper takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders, looking fierce and determined. "I want in."

Harley's jaw drops at her confession and it's a few beats of silence before he collects himself and smiles. "Um... Yeah, wow, Mom. I did not see that coming." Pepper smiles. "Yeah well, I think the situation calls for some reinforcements." Harley grins back. "Absolutely! I just never thought that Dad would think this far ahead." He replies. "What do you mean?" Harley leads her around his suit to another unassuming closet. "It's just something that the both of us had been working on. I never really thought you'd want one but Dad insisted on making it." Harley places his hand on a pad and the door opens, revealing another suit. This one is blue, silver and gold and has a slimmer and shorter stature. Now it's Pepper's turn to stand in shock. She steps forward to touch it, almost to check if it's actually real. "He never stops, does he?" She says, her eyes shining. "Never stops thinking ahead." Harley smiles. "So, do you wanna take her for a spin?" She lingers a little longer on the armor before meeting his eyes. "Hell, yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go Pepper!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -PA<3


	7. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley trains Pepper but what for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So I totally meant to post this yesterday but I got really sidetracked with life stuff.... Adulting is difficult. I regret aging.
> 
> Sorry for the crap summary! Still battling through some writer's block.... 
> 
> Anyways here's another chapter!

Despite only receiving his own suit within the last few months, Harley takes it upon himself to train Pepper with her suit. It's built with similar functions to his own so it's not too difficult to figure out the best way to start her lessons. He sets up the training courses that he'd been using and she plowed through them with such ferocity that Harley started to wonder why she hadn't done it before. "I never had a suit but I did save Tony from a maniacal asshole. Did Tony ever tell you what happened after he got back from meeting you?" Harley shakes his head. "It's a long story, sweetie." She says when he asks. "Well we should take a break now anyway. It's almost lunchtime and I don't think I want another Happy experiment special." The SI Head of Security had been tasked with taking care of them, per Tony's instruction so Happy moved in. "Only until he comes back, ya know." He says. Happy fit so well in their little cabin. Morgan loved her 'Unca Happy' so much and Pepper was glad that there was someone else to help her out.

Harley and Pepper fly back into the garage and meet Happy who's holding hands with Morgan. "Hey, sweetie pie!" Pepper says, nano suit retracting. "How are you doing today?" Morgan jumps into her mother's arms and despite being sore and tired from the training course, Pepper doesn't falter in catching her daughter and sweeping her up. "I pwayed wiff the legos in Harwey's room." Harley smiles and looks to Happy. "Don't look at me." He says, defensively. "I dozed off on the couch and found her in there." Harley rolls his eyes. "You're the head of security, Haps, and you can't keep a 5 year old out of my room." "You know what, Keener-" "Alright, then." Pepper says, cutting off whatever Happy was going to say. "Happy, why don't you take Morgan and after I shower, I'll whip us up some sandwiches? I'm starving." Harley nods along. "Me too." Happy rolls his eyes at Harley but agrees, vowing to not doze off this time and taking Morgan from her mother so she and Harley can shower and change.

When Harley makes it to his room he pauses at the sight before him. He'd known Morgan was definitely her father's daughter but he never expected this. On the floor next to his bed, his legos (ones he'd gotten because Peter loved them so much) were strewn around a small red and blue statue. It's crude and a bit wonky but he knows exactly what it is. He smiles, almost cries and gingerly kneels down to pick up the model and place it on his nightstand. "How did she do this?" FRIDAY decides to chime in. "She asked for more pictures. I think she wants to give it to him one day." Harley huffs a laugh. "Oh Morgan." His thoughts trail back to the times he met Spider-Man and he smiles as he showers and gets ready for lunch.

The thought really hits him later in the day. He's fiddling with the design of his suit in the living room on a tablet. Pepper's sipping her tea and reading in the kitchen, and Morgan is outside playing with Happy. Her giggles echo into the cabin. "I told him I loved him." He mumbles, looking away from his tablet. Pepper looks up over her book at him. "What's that?" Harley turns to look at her. "I told Spider-Man that I loved Peter Parker." Pepper puts her book down and beckons him to come sit next to her. "I haven't really thought about Peter being Spider-Man." He says as he leans into her. "I remember all the times we were together as Harley and Peter but it just... clicked. I was hanging out with Peter the whole time." He plays with a napkin he picked up off the table. "I told him about himself. How cute I thought he was or how much I wanted to be with him." Harley can feel tears pricking his eyes. "Before Prom and..." He starts. Pepper rubs his shoulder. "Before all of _this_ , um, I was waiting for a text from Peter. I guess he went on patrol or something 'cause he didn't text me until really late but I was getting restless. So, I went to the roof." He remembers the interchange like it was yesterday. "I wasn't expecting anybody to be up there. It's just nice to see the lights of New York and pretend they're the stars in Rose Hill. And there he was." He remembers how surprised he was to see the hero that night. "I mean that's the only place I'd ever seen him. Unless you count him saving me. So, I don't know why I was so surprised. But I talked to him about Peter, about himself. How frustrated I was feeling that he was hiding something from me, and I asked him if he knew anything. He said no." Harley sniffles. "Lying to protect me or whatever. I'm still mad at him for that. But then I said it. I don't think I knew it at first but when I did, I realized how true it was. I was in love with Peter Parker. Still am." Pepper kisses his head. "I don't think you'll ever fall out of love with him, sweetie. But maybe you'll move on." Harley shakes his head. "No. There's no moving on. Peter was it for me. And now Dad and Cap and the Avengers have a shot at bringing him back." He sits up to look at her as she smooths his unruly curls. "I can't give up hope yet."

\---

Harley and Pepper spend the next week training. FRIDAY updates the training courses and even Happy and Morgan help. "Go, Mommy, go!" She cheers. It's Pepper's turn to run the course and she whips and zips through obstacles and shoots down training bots with her armor. When she finishes, Morgan leaps out of Happy's arms and runs straight into hers. "That was awesome, Mommy!" Pepper retracts her mask and sweeps her daughter up to kiss her cheek. "You really think so?" She asks and Morgan nods enthusiastically. Harley approaches. "That's a new record, Mom." He says smiling. "I'll have to work twice as hard to beat it this time." Happy joins in and congratulates Pepper when a sparking noise distracts them. Just behind Pepper, orange sparks explode out of nowhere. Harley steps in front of his family, armor already materialized around him. The sparks grow and form a ring but inside the ring is somewhere else... somewhere orange?

A man in blue robes and a red cape steps through, closing the portal behind him. "I don't have much time to explain but my name is Dr. Strange and you two need to come with me." He says in an authoritative tone. "Thanos is back and the Avengers need your help." Harley and Pepper are frozen. "How do we know we can trust you?" Harley says. Happy takes Morgan from Pepper so she can put her helmet back on. The man doesn't falter. "You're Harley and Pepper right?" They both nod. "Tony and Peter wouldn't shut up about how mad the both of you would be when they got back." Harley's breath hitches. "You- You were with Peter?" The man looks like knew that question was coming. "Yes." He straightens and the cape actually looks like it's looking at Harley with curiosity, fluttering in the nonexistent wind. "He mentioned you a lot. Wouldn't stop talking about how sorry he was actually. Not sure what he did but he loves you so much." Pepper puts a hand on his shoulder as he processes what the man is saying. Dr. Strange continues. "Listen, we need to get going. Thanos is back and he's not happy with what Tony and the rest of the Avengers have done. They need your help now." Pepper and Harley share a look and then turn back to Happy, who's holding Morgan behind them. "Take care of her okay?" Pepper says. "Always." He answers. "Mommy and I will be back soon alright? We gotta help Daddy." Harley says. He kisses her cheek and Pepper does the same. "We love you, little miss." He says. "Love you 3000." She says with a sweet smile.

"We're ready." Pepper says, stepping towards Dr. Strange. The man smirks and it's so reminiscent of Tony's snark that Harley can't help but smirk back. "Alright, Oz, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame here we come!!!!!
> 
> I'm excited. Are you excited?
> 
> (Don't worry I have all of the Endgame parts written so there won't be any delay with those.)
> 
> Welll.... Let me know what you think!
> 
> -PA<3


	8. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harley stands with the Avengers, he's hoping that all that training pays off. But where's Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya! I'm on time now!
> 
> Here's Endgame! I was super excited to write this part and now it's here and I'm super proud of it.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Whatever Harley expected, it isn't this. The air smells metallic and burnt. He's standing on the rubble that is the Avengers Compound. At least that's what Dr. Strange had said. "Thanos shot a missile at it. Don't worry, none of the Avengers died. They were split up but now is the time to gather the forces." He flies in next to Pepper and takes in the scene before him. The sky is cloudy and dark, with Thanos' ship hovering menacingly in the sky. He can see the purple grape himself standing in front of thousands upon thousands of outriders. He can hear their snarling and growling. Harley's definitely scared but he can also hear all the people around him. The warriors from Wakanda. The sorcerers behind Dr. Strange. Many, many faces he doesn't recognize. He sees Thor and Captain America leading the pack. And he sees his father, standing tall next to them. The only one hasn't spotted yet is Peter but he's momentarily distracted by a _giant man_ breaking out from under the rubble and seeing Rhodey and Rocket emerge from his hand. "Avengers!" Cap calls, as something flies towards him. _Holy shit. Is that Mjolnir?_ "Assemble." Then the fight begins. 

Chaos erupts. Everyone charges forward. He and Pepper take off flying into the fray. Warriors from Wakanda, both on the ground and flying in, shout their warrior cry. Some Wakandan ships from a different portal start to shoot down the enemies. Giant man straight up punches one of the leviathans down, crashing into some of its allies. A large burly tattooed alien man jumps on the back of a big one and stabs it with his two daggers, yelling nonsense. There's so much action around him that Harley has to shut it all out and focus on what's in front of him. He blasts through a couple of outriders jumping at him, almost missing the one coming in from behind. It's not like the training simulations that Tony set up for him but he's a certifiable genius and Tony Stark's protégé so he makes it through the next few aliens without a hitch. He and Pepper even team up to take down a few.

There's a moment when he catches Pepper and his dad fighting back-to-back and they look like the most badass couple in the world. It's amazing and Harley has to stop himself from gawking too much. He shifts his attentions when Tony breaks away to take down a few more guys on the ground. Harley's too busy saving Princess Shuri from another one that when he sees his dad get knocked down. He immediately flies in his direction but, he can't do anything to help. "No!" He cries, as he blasts more aliens out of the way, but he doesn't think he can get there in time. Suddenly, there's someone flying, no, swinging, in just in time. He sees the familiar red and blue figure help Tony up and probably start talking about a mile a minute. Then, Tony's hugging him with unshed tears in his eyes, kissing his cheek even. He lands just a few feet away, retracting his helmet, and he stares at the back of a head with wavy brown hair and the lean body in Tony's arms. The older man pulls away and looks the boy straight in the eyes. "I'm so happy you're back." There's a tear that slips out. "I think there's someone else who's happier." "What do you mea-" He gets cut off when Tony turns him around.

Harley's breath catches and both boys freeze, the world seemingly disappearing all around them. Peter looks exactly how he did five years ago. Same big brown eyes. Same innocent face. Same lithe body. He looks like he always does in Harley's dreams. "Peter?" His voice cracks on the name. "Harley? Is that you?" Harley knows he doesn't look at all like he did five years ago. His hair is longer. The purple bags under his eyes never seem to go away. His face is slimmer, more angular and sharper than before. Peter steps closer, until they're only a foot apart. From all the differences he can see, those blue, blue eyes are the same. Maybe they've seen a little more life but they're still as expressive and beautiful and watering right now. He steps closer and reaches up to cup the side of Harley's face and the boy closes his eyes and leans into his touch. "I've missed you so much." He says as a tear slips out. "I'm here now." Peter answers and Harley opens his eyes and sobs, wrapping Peter in a tight embrace. The armor is bulky and hard, and he can't really feel Peter against him but that doesn't matter. Peter is alive, breathing and in his arms.

Peter hugs back with much of the same enthusiasm. He can't believe he's here, holding Harley, in an _Iron Man suit?!_ The last thing he remembers of Harley is the field trip and that last phone call. He jumped out the window, with an apology and so many unanswered questions. Then he called him and he remembers how that call dropped. It must have felt so horrible. He never imagined he would be back here, back in this boy's, no man's, arms. Dr. Strange had been right. Five years had passed. Harley was older. So much time had gone by and maybe this hug was just one of reunion and not reconciliation. So many thoughts passed through Peter's head as he stood in Harley's arms but he pushed them all back. He focused on the man in front of him. The suit prevented him from actually feeling Harley's arms around him but he could slightly nuzzle his face into Harley's neck. Honestly, just being here with him was enough for Peter. 

"Hey, lovebirds?" Tony interrupts. "Not to ruin the moment or anything but we're kind of in the middle of something here." The two boys look back at the genius before turning to the cacophony of noise around them. "Right." Peter says. Iron Man suits back up. "Don't take too long, boys. We'll need all the help we can get." He says before blasting away. The boys look back at each other. "Harley..." Peter starts but he's cut off when Harley's mouth covers his. It's an intense kiss, filled with so much emotion, like Harley's trying to pour five years worth of life into the kiss. Peter feels Harley's slightly chapped lips over his. He half moans into it, but it's over too soon. Peter trails after Harley's mouth as he pulls away, a whine building in his throat. "I've been wanting to do that for so long." Harley says. "We've got so much to talk about and I'm still mad you never told me." Peter looks sheepish. "I figured." "But let's save all that for when this is all over." The older boy says. Spider-Man nods, flipping his mask back on. "Let's kick some alien butt, princess." He says and Harley laughs, mask forming around his face, as he flies off after him.

Harley could get used to this. Flying around with Spider-Man and kicking ass. The boys never stray too far from each other, even as the chaos of the battle builds. Suddenly there's a mad scramble to get the stones back to the time machine. Harley hears Cap's orders and then sees Spider-Man thwip towards it. Peter's frantic voice echoes in his head when he has the gauntlet. "I got it!" He yells. "Activate Instant Kill!" Spider legs emerge from the suit and Harley, from where he's currently fighting, can see them rip apart the aliens trying to dog pile on top of him. "I'm coming, sweetheart!" He says racing towards him, when the aliens get to be too much. Cap is just a bit faster, throwing Mjolnir for Peter to web at. He looks like he's fine when a laser beam shoots through the web. "Ahhhh!" Peter screams but Harley catches Peter's arm as the spider legs grab the gauntlet. "I've got you, darlin'." "Thanks, princess." The moment is short lived when he has to whip him up higher to avoid an attack and the panic rises for a moment until he sees Peter safely land on a _fucking Pegasus?_ "OH MY GOD!" He hears Peter exclaim over the comms as the woman on the Pegasus zigzags through the chaos. His heart drops every time Peter gets passed on to another person. Then Peter's on the ground. "You alright, Spidey?" He asks. "I'm good." He says between heavy breaths. "I'm almo-" He's cut off by a boom. Harley looks down at where he thinks he saw Peter land. "Peter!" He yells before swooping low. He ignores the calls from Tony and the other Avengers on his communicator. He finds Spider-Man on his back, mask off and gauntlet by his side. "Oh my god, Peter!" Peter's eyes open and lock onto something just behind Harley. "Get down!" he yells and Harley quickly covers the boy with himself as another blast from the sky hits just next to them.

When the dust settles, Peter is hugging the gauntlet to his chest and Harley is covering him with his body. "Peter? Sugar, are you alright?" Harley asks. Peter's eyes open and his breathing heavy. "Uh huh, I think so." He says. "Are you?" Harley smirks back. "I'm just fine." Then both boys hear someone land near them. Harley helps Peter up and turns to see Captain Marvel in her glowing glory. "Nice haircut." He says. "Nice armor." She shoots back. Peter, adorable mess he is, chooses to jump in now. "Hi, uh. I'm Peter Parker." Carol turns her gaze to him and notices that Harley still holding his hand. "Hi, Peter Parker. You got something for me?" He hands her the glove. "Uh, yeah but how are you gonna get through all that?" Harley looks around and sees heroes landing and converging on their position. "Don't worry." A bald, fierce Wakandan warrior says. Harley thinks her name is Okoye? "She's got help." The two boys stand back and watch as so many female heroes band together and charge. They're left standing in their dust, in awe of them.

Harley turns to Peter. "You sure you're alright?" Peter's face is dirty and there are a few cuts bleeding sluggishly. "I'm good, babe." He smiles at the taller boy and Harley's heart skips a beat. Harley opens a gauntlet, so his hand is free and cups the side of Peter's face. "I really missed you." This time Peter leans into the touch. "I know." He kisses Harley's palm. "Let's get this fight over with soon." Harley nods and suits back up. He picks up Spider-Man and flies them into the thick of it, whooping along the way.

The battle comes to a head when Harley sees Thanos going for Tony again. Captain Marvel comes to his rescue this time, holding her own against the purple baddie and surprising him with her strength. That doesn't last too long however. Harley sees Tony go for the glove again and races towards him. "Dad!" He puts as much power as he can to the thrusters of his suit but can only watch as Thanos snaps his fingers again.... and nothing happens? He's not close enough to hear anything but he sees his father, stones in his hand, snap his fingers. There's a bright light that Harley has to close his eyes against but when it's all cleared, he sees Tony stumbling backwards and falling.

He doesn't dwell on the repercussions of the snap, electing to just get to his dad as fast as possible. He reaches Tony in mere seconds but the sight that greets him is not pretty. Tony's got some injuries from the fight but his whole right side, his arm and chest and face, is charred. "Dad?" He says as he kneels next to him. "Dad?!" His voice is frantic as Tony looks at him with minimal recognition. He opens the gauntlets so he can touch him but he doesn't know where he can without hurting him. He hears people approaching. "Mr. Stark?" It's Peter, his voice wobbling. "We did it. We won." Tony's eyes start to glaze over as he turns his attention to Peter. The light in his eyes is fading and Harley's tears are coming faster, the sobs building in his chest. "Come on, guys." It's Rhodey this time. He gives his best friend a sad but proud look and tries to tug the boys away but only Peter comes willingly. Harley refuses to move, shoving off Rhodey's hand and Peter's half-hearted attempt to pull him away. He has to stay by his father's side. A blue and silver figure peeks into his periphery. Pepper kneels on Tony's other side. "We'll be okay, Tony." She says as she runs her ungloved fingers through his hair. Her voice only wobbles slightly as she fights to keep her composure. "You can rest now." Harley can't keep his sobs in any longer. It's ugly and he's heaving for breath, but he can't stop it. He's about to lose the man that saved his life. The man who never gave up on him, despite how difficult he made it. Who showed him what a real father, a real parent was supposed to be like. He can feel his heart, his mind, his body, his _soul_ screaming in pain. "Wait!" Harley turns to see Dr. Strange appearing through a portal. "I can save him." He says. "But we must act quickly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle scenes are hard! Which is why I kept almost all of it the same and like... shoe-horned Harley in (hopefully it wasn't too forced with interactions and stuff)
> 
> Let me know what you all think!
> 
> -PA<3


	9. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley, Peter, Pepper and Rhodey wait for Dr. Strange to work his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello!! 
> 
> Hope you all had a great weekend! Happy 4th of July to the Americans!
> 
> I love all the comments I've been receiving. You guys are the best! You really keep me motivated to write more.
> 
> Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

There was a flurry of movement and frantic orders once Dr. Strange said those words. The sorceror's cape quickly lifted Tony and sent him through a newly formed portal. Soon, Harley, Pepper, Rhodey and Peter were sitting on uncomfortable chairs in an old mansion on Bleecker Street in Manhattan. The room is old, the air, stuffy. The walls a dark, unsaturated brown wood that looks like it had endured many, many years. There’s an old rug that’s frayed at the corners, its pattern faded. It's silent save for the muffled noises coming from the next room. The next room where Dr. Strange and Wong had disappeared into and hadn't come out for quite some time. Pepper and Rhodey take up the loveseat, the war veteran wrapping an arm around her small, trembling frame. Peter sits in a chair next to them, having just finished a lengthy phone call with May, who had been dusted and was waiting for him at the Tower. Harley, though, couldn't keep still. He tried to earlier, but his leg kept bouncing or he'd tap on the table and it got bad enough that Pepper snapped at him to calm down. Tensions were high so he didn't take it too personally but, instead of calming down, Harley got more riled up. He started to pace, running his hand through his hair, his mind racing with what-ifs and worst-case scenarios. When he started to gnaw on his thumb, Peter stepped in. "Hey, babe?” He tries, but Harley either ignores or doesn’t hear him. “Harley?" He says placing his hands on his shoulders. The taller boy tears his eyes away from the middle distance he’s been staring into and sees concerned brown eyes. "Hm?" "Let's step outside for some air okay?" Harley looks to Pepper and Rhodey. "We'll call you if anything happens." Rhodey says. Harley doesn't say a word, just nods and allows himself to be led away by Peter.

Peter is still wearing his dirty, torn Spider-Man suit as he leads him upstairs and Harley focuses on the feeling of that in his. "The building has a rooftop, I think." He says softly and once they're outside, Harley stops. He looks up at the cloudy sky and breathes in the city air. "I just- I can't lose him." Peter embraces him and Harley clings to him like he's all that's keeping him together. The hustle and bustle of a rebuilding New York are the soundtrack to Harley's grief and anxiety. Peter sways and cups the back of Harley's head as the taller boy cries into his shoulder. Once the tears subside a little, they pull away enough to lean their foreheads together. Peter's looking up at Harley, but the taller boy's gaze is fixed on the floor. "Hey." He says gently, grabbing his attention. "He'll be alright. I trust Dr. Strange." Harley nods and presses his forehead against the other, just enough to ensure that Peter is real, and closes his eyes. "I'm so glad you're here with me." He says. "Me too." Answers Peter. When Harley opens his eyes, he catches wide, brown ones shining with emotion. The air is charged between them and they can feel each other's breaths against their mouths. A beat. Then another. Then their mouths are crashing into each other.

It's not like the kiss on the battlefield. That one was full of emotion, intense but quick. This one is just as intense but there's a layer of joy and excitement. A spark of triumph that is accented with love and affection. Harley's hands tangle in wavy brown hair that he never thought he'd get to touch again. His lips caress a mouth that had been missing for far too long. His body connects with one that he'd all but forgotten the feeling of. They break for air only to linger in each other's space and share breaths. Harley takes Peter's face in both hands. "I still can't believe you're back. You're alive." Peter smiles and Harley knows his imagination never did that smile justice. "I can't believe I'm back too." He answers. "One moment I was on an alien planet talking to Mr. Stark and the next, I woke up and he was gone. Then Dr. Strange portalled us back to earth." "So you came back where you left?" Peter nods. "Why? Wait, where's Abbie?" Harley wants to hit himself. He steps away from Peter and starts pacing the roof. "Fuck! How could I forget about her?" He spits. "I'm sure she'll forgive you. I mean there was a lot going on." Peter says lightly, trying to calm him down. "Where is she now?" "No, you don't get it!" Harley says turning on Peter. "She was dusted too. I- I watched her-" The other boy sucks in a breath. "I spent five years mourning the loss of you and her and I just forgot about her? What kind of brother am I?!." "Hey, hey, hey! You're not horrible. I'm sure she's fine!" Peter says. "Where was she when she got dusted?"

Harley remembers back to that day, thoughts jumbling together in his mind. "Happy picked us up from school after that last phone call with you,” Peter’s calm expression falters for a second. “And after I talked to Pepper. She was crying and we went to the Tower. I felt so bad cause I didn't say anything on the ride up, but she was just hugging me she had no idea what was going on. Then- Then we got to the Tower and Pep said we had to go to-" Harley stops, his eyes filling with dread. "Go where, Harles?" Peter tries. "No..." Then Harley's busting back into the Sanctum, tearing through the halls until he finds Pepper and Rhodey. They look up at his manic expression. "We have to go back." He says as Peter trails in after him. Rhodey stands and takes a step towards Harley. "Go back where?" "To the Compound!" Rhodey is about to ask why when Peter chimes in, voice thin as he finally puts the pieces together. "Was Abbie in there when she got dusted?" Rhodey pales and Pepper's fragile composure cracks, a sob escaping her. "Fuck." Rhodey says and Peter catches Harley as he falls, sobbing. He leads the older boy to a chair and some of his own tears fall as he watches Harley break.

It's only a few minutes after that realization that an exhausted Dr. Strange emerges with news, ignoring, or rather not noticing, the tension in the room. "Wong and I have managed to reverse and heal the worst of it, but I did have to amputate his arm and put him in a magically induced coma. He'll heal as much as he can while unconscious but when he wakes, he'll still have a long way to go." He sighs and his cape nudges him, prompting him to actually look around at the scene in front of him. "What happened?" Harley shoots up and practically barrels through Peter as he reaches for Dr. Strange, grabbing his lapel. "You have to bring her back! Please!" As sudden as the outburst was, the sorcerer didn't falter much. He simply grabs Harley's wrists and gently pries them off his person. "Kid, you have to calm down." "She's all I had left and I- she should be here!" Peter pulls him away from the man with an arm around his waist, but Harley keeps trying to break free. "She should be here!" Harley breaks down again, this time in Peter's arms. The boy slowly lowers Harley into his chair as Rhodey takes this time to explain the situation through tears of his own. Dr. Strange, feeling the pain from his own loss so many years ago, approaches the boy, settling into a seat across from him. "I'm sorry, Harley. I can't bring her back." Teary blue eyes fixate on him. "The time stone cannot be used this way." Harley tries to protest but Strange stops him. "If we use it for things like this, we abuse its power. We become like Thanos." "She's all I had left from home. Us Keeners against the world." Harley's voice is so broken, and it breaks the hearts of everyone in the room. "I'm so sorry." Strange says. "I know how you feel." Peter looks over at the doctor and finds no deceit in his gaze. He suspects that there's a darker story behind that admission but that's for a later time. Right now, Harley is all that matters.

The scene is bleak. Rhodey quietly holds a crying Pepper on the loveseat. Dr. Strange lets out an exhausted sigh, the adrenaline from the battle and Tony's emergency medical treatment catching up to him. Peter crouches in front of Harley, trying to meet the boy's eyes. "Harley?" "She's supposed to be back." If Peter didn't have enhanced hearing, he would have missed the quiet whisper. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." His own eyes burn, not just for the loss of Abbie but for how much Harley had gone through. Five years’ worth of grief, of loss, of pain only to go through more. Rhodey murmurs something to Pepper and they stand and go to see Tony. Dr. Strange leans over the table and places a gloved hand on Harley's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He says, then he stands and leaves the teens alone, presumably to collapse from exhaustion. Peter cups Harley's face and leans his forehead against him. He looks up into the older boy's eyes and sees a 'dead' expression. It's like Harley's looking into a void, a dark pit, waiting to swallow him. "Harley?" He tries. "Sweetheart, please look at me." Nothing. Peter's eyes sting and he presses his forehead firmly against Harley's. "Harley, please." Peter says. Still nothing. "Let's go see Mr. Stark." He tries to lift Harley up, but the other boy shakes off help and stands silently. Peter laces their fingers together to lead him to the next room, looking ahead and trying to ignore the fact that Harley isn’t holding his hand back.

In the room, Pepper and Rhodey are on one side of the bed, the former sitting in a chair holding Tony's hand and caressing his face. The other stands behind her looking down at his friend, definitely sad but there's a gleam of pride in his eyes just knowing that the world is safe because of his best friend and that he will be okay. Tony's right half is mostly covered in bandages. There are some wounds patched up just from the battle but most of the damage was from using the gauntlet. It's not a pretty sight and it hurts to see his mentor, his _hero_ in this state. Peter pulls a chair up to the bed and sits Harley down, unsure if the other boy even realizes where he is. All Peter can do now is hope that Tony, Harley and Pepper can get better and that the mountain of guilt for not doing enough doesn't consume himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.... I'm sorry? 
> 
> I didn't actually expect this to happen but when I realized it did, it hurt. I wanted to change it but I couldn't find a way to bend my logic there.
> 
> Anyway.... Let me know what you think! Leave me a comment!
> 
> -PA<3


	10. We'll Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May gets blipped back and finds out that she's been gone for 5 years. Where's Peter? Harley?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've got another chapter for y'all!
> 
> This one is a little short but I wanted to bring May back in. She's a fave. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

A few days later, Peter and May find themselves standing in the entance of the cabin. The living room looks straight out of a catalog but the blanket haphazardly strewn over the couch and other various things out of place breaks the illusion. Despite the warm and inviting scent and feel of the place, Peter is nervous, his stomach churning. The tension is palpable, and he grips May's hand tighter as they walk further inside. "Everything'll be fine. We'll be alright, Pete." She says with a smile. Peter tries to return one, but he can't find the energy in himself, sending more of a grimace her way. Though her smile is genuine May can feel her own words ringing hollow.

\---

After everyone snapped back, May found herself in the emergency room holding a roll of gauze and some cotton. She startled one of her coworkers who looked older, and more haggard. "May?" The nurse asks. "Oh my god. Is it really you?" May turns to see her closest work friend, Sarah, surprised and tearing up. "Of course, it's me." She replies. "I just saw you a couple of minutes ago. When did you have time to change?" Sarah shakes her head and runs to hug her. "Oh my god I can't believe you're back! The Avengers did it!" May hugged her back. "I appreciate the hug, Sarah, but please explain to me what you're raving about?"

It was a lot to take in. May remembers feeling incredibly overwhelmed and overcome with emotion. _Five Years?! How was Peter? Harley? Or Pepper?_ So many thoughts raced through her head. "I need to get to Stark Tower. Now." Thankfully, Sarah was kind enough to keep some of her possessions. "I didn't know if you were coming back, but you were the nicest person I've ever met since I started working here so I wanted to remember you." Another hug and May bolted out of the hospital.

Once on the street, she noticed the chaos all around. Crashed cars, children and teens and adults just standing in spaces, looking lost. After the blare of another carhorn, May quickly dials Happy. "May?" His voice sounds gruffer. "Happy! I'm so glad to hear you! Sorry if this is super short notice but I need to get to Stark Tower. Everything is crazy back here." She quickly ducks into an alley near her hospital. "I'm on my way back into the city but I'm still pretty far out. Where are you?" He asks. "My hospital. Has it really been five years?" He sighs and May can hear the exhaustion in his voice. "They've been really long." "Where is everyone? Peter? Harley? Abbie? Pepper? Tony?" She lists them quickly and Happy's heart sinks. "Unca Happy? Who's that?" A little voice in the background says. "That's Auntie May. Can you say hi?" "Hi Auntie May!" May smiles, "Hi sweetie. What's your name?" "I'm Morgan." Happy cuts her off a little. "She's Tony's and Pepper's kid." May's taken aback. "Their kid? So much has happened." "I can fill you in when I pick you up but stay in that hospital okay?" "Got it."

\---

Now about two weeks after meeting Morgan and learning about the last five years with Peter, she's standing in the living room of an unfamiliar house at the edge of a lake, holding her nephew's hand with Happy grabbing their bags from the car. It's all a bit surreal and May has to constantly remind herself that so many things have changed. "Oh, hey guys." Rhodey steps out from another room, the light catching on his leg braces. He's got a few battle scars from the fight but overall he looks good. "Glad you decided to stay." Rhodes' voice is warm and welcoming as he greets and hugs them. "Auntie May!" A loud voice and little footsteps come towards them and soon May's arms are full of Morgan. "Well I can't say no to spending time with this little one." Morgan giggles and waves at Peter. "Hi Petey!" "Hey, baby Stark." He says, his voice is a little raspy but sweet as he greets her. He even manages a better smile than before. "Mr. Rhodes? Where's Harley?" Rhodey's expression falters. "He's in his room. And I thought I told you to call me Rhodey?" Morgan leans over to Peter trying to whisper but failing. "Harwey's sleeping." Peter smiles at her and with a nod from May, follows Jim out of the living room. "Auntie May?" Morgan asks. "Yes, little miss?" "Where were you?" May plays dumb. "What do you mean, sweetie?" "Why weren't you with Mommy and Daddy and Harwey and me before?" May doesn't really know what to say at this point but she's saved by Happy bustling in carrying too many bags and panting. "Unca Happy!" Relieved, May moves over to her bags and says. "How about we help Happy with the bags and you can help me decorate my room?" Morgan smiles brightly and nods. May and Happy share a look, glad for the 5 year old's short attention span.

\---

Peter's standing outside Harley's room by himself, Rhodey having just stepped away. "He hasn't left since we got back here." The colonel's words linger in his head as he takes a breath and knocks. "Harley? Can I come in?" No answer. He knocks again. "Harley?" A beat. "I'm coming in okay?" The room is dark. The lights are off, the curtains are drawn. If Peter didn't have enhanced vision, he didn't think he would have been able to see the figure under the covers on the bed. He approaches quietly and sits on the edge. The air in the room is thick and stuffy. "Harley? I brought you a snack." Not even a flicker of anything. The boy is facing away from Peter, eyes open but unseeing. "It's a churro from that snack cart." Peter tries. "It's not really that warm anymore but I remember you said it didn't matter cause it tastes good either way." "Not hungry." Came the raspy whisper from under the covers. Peter felt so happy to hear the voice but the hoarse quality worried him. "Mr. Rhodes said you haven't really left the room in a few days. You must be hungry." "No." Peter sighs. "Harley, please." But Harley pulls the blanket tighter around him and Peter sighs again. "May and I are gonna be staying here with you guys for a while." He starts after a few minutes of silence. "Our apartment was sold and all of our stuff was thrown in a storage unit." Peter huffs a laugh. "It was really weird seeing my whole life shoved into a four by six foot area but May and I were just happy that the landlord actually got all our stuff. I even found one of my old projects from my dumpster diving days." Peter tentatively places a hand on Harley's shoulder and he can feel the boy stiffen at the contact. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm gonna be here for you. No matter what." Harley actually moves this time, tilts his head just enough to catch Peter's form out of the corner of his eye. "We both survived Thanos. We'll survive this and I'll be with you every step of the way."

Peter's determined expression strikes something in Harley. Despite the pit of darkness that he feels when he thinks about who should be back with the rest of them, there's a tiny spark of emotion in his chest. After another few minutes of silence and staring into each other's eyes, Peter gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I think Ms. Potts or uh Mrs. Stark? I'll have to ask her which it is later. But I think I can hear her saying that she's gonna order takeout for dinner." He starts to get up and leave when a hand shoots out from under the covers and latches onto his wrist. "Stay." Comes Harley's voice. "Please." Peter smiles and climbs into the bed and under the covers. "Of course." Though Harley's taller, he settles his head under Peter's chin and curls into his body. He places his ear up against the other boy's chest, letting the steady heartbeat ground him. Peter wraps his arms around him, placing a kiss on top of his head. Harley must have been so exhausted because not a few minutes later, he's asleep, snoring lightly. "I love you, sweetheart." Peter says, before settling himself in for a nap, the turmoil from the past few days catching up to him.

Down in the kitchen, Rhodey, Happy and May carrying a rambunctious Morgan meet up with Pepper and are trying to decide what to eat. "I want cheeseburgers!" Morgan announces shutting down Happy and Rhodey's debate over Chinese vs. Italian. Pepper takes her daughter and plants a wet kiss on her cheek. Though Tony's still not out of the water yet, when Peter reassured her that Dr. Strange was the best and she could trust him, Pepper relaxed a little. She still spent most of her time in Tony's room, watching over him as he healed but knowing that he would wake soon, helped her adjust to the situation. "I think the decision has been settled boys." May smiles as the men concede their defeat. "FRIDAY?" Pepper asks. "Can you ask Peter and Harley what they would like to eat?" "Boss Lady, it appears as if the two are asleep at the moment. Should I wake them?" Small smiles spread over the adults' faces. "No, that's alright FRI." Pepper says. "Let them sleep. We'll order some extra food for them to eat later." She smiles and May meets her gaze, smiling back. "You think they're gonna be okay?" Rhodey asks. "They're together." May answers. "They're together and maybe, together they'll heal." Rhodey nods and Happy reaches out to hold May's hand. "That's all we can hope for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of seeing tall Harley be cuddled by smol Peter. I think it's adorable.
> 
> Also I've been struggling hard core with how I want the story to go. I have plot points but navigating between them is really difficult right now. On the upside, I've started to expand in other creative ways like drawing and writing random prompts. (Pssst if you haven't read it, check out my Parkner Song fic called Perfect Day)
> 
> Here's hoping I get more motivation for this story!!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -PA<3


	11. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe rarely ever takes time to care about some random human being. But Tony Stark is the exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's another chapter! (My bad it's a little late..) It's a little different cause it's in Tony's perspective for the first part (you'll see what I mean when you read it). I couldn't get the scene where Thanos' snapped and saw young Gamora in the soul stone world(?) out of my head. Oh and there's also a deleted scene where Tony snaps and sees a grown up Morgan in that soul world too. So here's my take!
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony blinks his eyes open to an orange sky. He's lying down on the ground but it doesn't feel like he's lying down on earth. _Weird._ He stands and then remembers the last thing that happened to him: Thanos, the feeling of so much power surging through his veins, the Snap, the faces of his family as his vision blacks out. He looks down and realizes he's still in his mangled nano suit, stones and all but he feels nothing. He remembers all the injuries he sustained and the excruciating pain those stones put him in, but he doesn't feel any of it. He's staring at his right hand like it's someone else's when he hears quiet footsteps. He looks up and there's Natasha, in her classic Black Widow tac suit, rich, red hair fading to bleached blonde in her braid. "Good to know the afterlife is treating you well, Romanov." He says as he takes a step toward her. His tone is a touch sarcastic but there's an underlying layer of fondness. "Hey Tony." The playful smirk on her face almost makes him want to cry. "Natasha..." His expression falls. "We tried to bring you back." He says. "Bruce really tried." She nods. "I didn’t know what we had to do that day but I had a feeling it was a one-way trip." A silence takes over the two. Neither are much for physical affection, so Nat just holds her hand out. Tony takes it gently, squeezing it and hoping it’s enough to show his appreciation for her and she nods. "You did it, Stark." She says. "You saved the universe." Tony shrugs. "All in a day's work you know. Now I'm taking a break to hang with you in this place…" He gestures vaguely but looks around them with curiosity. "Where are we?" Natasha laughs and it's light and tinkling and Tony can feel his heart break for Clint, who had to watch her jump. "You're not done yet, Tony." His face scrunches in confusion. "The universe isn't ready for you to rest." She says, squeezing his hand. "In fact, I think you've been resting enough."

She looks over his shoulder and when he turns, there's a doorway. "Wha- What are you saying? What does that mean? I get to go back?" He asks. "For a genius, you're asking really dumb questions." "But how?" Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Don't look at me. I'm only here to tell you to get out." The smirk breaks out into one of her rare smiles. "You'd better hurry. You're keeping people waiting." Flashes of Pepper, Morgan, Harley, and Peter float across his mind. Natasha looks like she knows exactly what he saw. "Go. This is your thanks from the universe." She squeezes his hand once more and lets it go. "Nat, I- We-" She holds her hand up to stop him. "I know. Tell Bruce that I know he tried but it's okay. I'm okay." Tony takes a step backwards toward the door. "I will." He turns and just when he grips the handle, Nat calls out again. "Oh, and tell Clint that I'm fine. That I'm sorry he had to watch me-" Tony smiles at her. "I will." She smirks back. "And tell him I'm still waiting for one of his kids to be named after me." Tony laughs as he opens the door, stepping into the bright light.

He blinks his eyes open slowly, his brain beginning to register parts of his body. The lights are low, and as he looks to the left, his head moving just enough to see the window, he sees the navy-blue sky, dotted with stars. There's a dull throbbing coming from his hand, or where his hand should be. Instead, when he looks down, there's a stump where his arm was, bandages covering his shoulder. He looks around a little more, then notices another bed near his, a shock of strawberry blonde hair splayed out on the pillow. "Pep?" He tries but it comes out as more of a groan. She stirs and sees him awake. "Oh my god, Tony! You're awake!" She leaps out of the bed faster than he can process but soon she's in a chair next to his bed, holding his uninjured (or rather, less injured) hand. "Wh-r 'm I?" He slurs. "Doctor Strange portalled you to the cabin 5 days ago." Pepper answers, caressing his cheek. Her gentle touch feels so nice on his skin. "You've been out for a few weeks now." A stray tear trails down her face. "'m here now." He says, voice still raspy.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps racing down the hallway. The door bursts open and there's Harley and Peter. "We just got Morgan to sleep and FRIDAY said-" Harley's watery eyes drift to the figure in the bed. "Dad?" He chokes out and Tony manages a half smile, "Harley." He runs into the room, tears streaming down his face. "Dad- I- you're awake." He cries. Peter follows in after Harley, smiling with teary eyes. Harley grabs a chair to sit by the bed, mumbling through his tears and smiling, actually smiling. There's more emotion on Harley's face here and now than Peter's seen over his time at the cabin. Peter stands just inside the room, watching the family and something aches inside him. _They were a family._ They had five years of this togetherness that he'd never had. Of course, there's May and he can't discount her because she's _everything_ to him. But he never had time to just be with her, no working extra shifts because money is tight, or late-night patrols. Sure, they tried to make as much time for each other as possible, but they were fleeting. Just moments, snippets of time, between their hectic schedules. What Tony, Pepper, Harley and Morgan had for the past five years, what they have now, is something special.

"Where's your sister?" Tony's scratchy voice asks. "Peter and I just spent the last half hour trying to get Morgan to sleep. But I can get her if you want..." Harley answers. "No," Tony says, cutting him off with a weak wave of his hand and shaking his head slightly. "Abbie. Where's she?" The silence is deafening but Peter can hear the moment Tony realizes the truth. He frowns. "She's supposed to be back." He slurs. He tries to sit up. "Bruce said-" Pepper stops him, gently pushing him down. "It's my fault." She says and everyone looks to her as her composure cracks more. "When you went to space, I got Harley and Abbie to the Tower but we-" She pauses, another tear rolling down her face. "I wanted to try and help--" She trails off and Peter's heart breaks for the family going through more pain. "We went to the compound and she was there when she-- " A tear slips out of Tony's eye. "It's not your fault." He says in a whisper and Pepper crumbles into his outstretched arm, sobbing into his neck carefully to not jostle the bandages and wires. Harley's breath hitches and he cries along with them, laying his head lightly on Tony's chest. Peter's tears fall silently, and he slowly backs out of the room, leaving the family to grieve.

He walks down the hall trying to drown out the sobs and sniffles. His own grief only pales in comparison to what they were feeling. He was dusted. He didn't have to spend five years without half the world, without half of his family. He was blipped, dusted. He spent five years in a limbo that he can barely remember. He mourns for Abbie of course but he can't help but feel selfish. _I could have had five years with Harley. With Mr. Stark._ He thinks. Five years and everything is different now. He's missed so much. His sobs grow stronger and he crumbles to the floor. He feels guilty for crying over this. Harley just lost his sister. Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts just lost a daughter. And here he is crying over not getting to be with his boyfriend. _Shouldn't feel like this. It's wrong. It's wrong. I'm wrong. I'm wrong._ He holds his head in his hands, gasping for breath. The dim hallway is too bright, too loud, too much. He can't distinguish anything anymore. Memories of an orange sky flash in his mind. His fingers feel like they're going numb, like they're crumbling away. His chest feels like it's gaping open, free for anyone to pick at. He closes his eyes, but that doesn't stop the memories and sensations. If anything, they're more intense now. Flashes of Thanos, of a planet crashing down around him, of Mr. Stark's face as he crumbled away. His clothes scratch against his skin as he feels himself burn up from the inside.

Through the chaos he hears something and a light, floral scent drifts through the air. His eyes are still closed but he knows someone is standing in front of him. "Peter?" The voice sounds concerned. A hand comes to rest on his own, but he flinches away, the contact burning his already overloading senses. "Petey, I'm gonna sit next to you alright? I won't touch you yet." The voice moves and he can feel their presence next to him. Through the cacophony, he hears their steady heartbeat and focuses on the steady beat to ground him. When he can finally breathe properly, he opens one eye to see who's sitting with him.

Amid the blinding light he just makes out the figure of his aunt. May's peaceful gaze is locked onto a StarkPad, reading a book. "May?" His voice comes out like a whisper. She turns towards him and smiles warmly. "Hi Petey." Her voice is soft and soothing. "How are you feeling?" Peter just hums in response. He leans slightly and she opens her arms and lets him snuggle into her chest. The touch isn't painful anymore, though his skin is still sensitive. He takes in the sweet scent of her perfume, the softness of her shirt and the steady rhythm of her heart. Suddenly, he's crying again, sobbing into her chest. May can feel his shoulders shaking and hear his whimpers, but she says nothing. She simply holds him tighter to her, waiting for the tears to subside. After several minutes, they do, just as he fades into an exhausted slumber.

May sits quietly, tears pricking at her own eyes and threatening to fall. She hates seeing her sweet Petey so broken. Something is eating him up inside and she can't do anything about it unless he says something. She presses a kiss to his head and looks up to see Happy rounding the corner. He doesn't see them immediately but when he finally does, he quietly rushes over. "How's he doing?" She shrugs and cards her fingers through Peter's hair. "I thought he was alright." May says softly. "He seemed nervous but determined to be here. Especially for Harley." There's a silence as they both listen to Peter's even breaths. "He's been hiding his pain again, Happy. I want to help but I don’t want to push him." The security guard sighs. "You know he reminds me of a younger version of Tony." He smiles. "A genius who took on a huge responsibility with a guilt complex larger than his IQ. All we can do for him is be there when he needs us and wait till he opens up. If we push, he'll just clam up more and try to hide it behind a smile." May sighs. "I wish he wouldn't." "Don't we all." Happy crouches down to pick up Peter, who seems lighter than what he thought. "I'll take him to his room." May nods and kisses Peter's head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it went from being real cute and happy to kinda sad-ish.... This story is gonna get angstier for a while. (I can't stop myself from making these babies cry...) 
> 
> My problem now is getting to the next plot point. I've got the story mapped out but there's a fallen tree in the way and my baby writer's car is having some trouble finding a way around it. (Trashy metaphor but accurate description of my writer's block.)
> 
> Anyways... here's hoping I can actually write more than one paragraph this week!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -PA<3


	12. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't quite cope with his environment and the feelings swirling inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another chapter!
> 
> I'm not really sure I like how this chapter turned out but I couldn't keep editing it otherwise it would never get published. So here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

The cabin is quiet as Peter makes his way through it. He tries to listen for anything, a heartbeat, some footsteps, but there’s no sound. “Hello?” He calls out, but no one answers. He walks outside, hoping to find someone, anyone. What he sees stops him in his tracks. Seven gravestones are lined up facing the house with a lone figure standing in front of them. With shaky knees, he slowly steps forward. The figure doesn’t turn around or show any form of recognition but when he does speak, Peter knows it’s explicitly to him. “They’re all gone now.” The voice is gravelly and old. “All of them. I’m the only one left.” Peter comes close enough to read the names and pales, his heart dropping to his stomach. Abbie. Happy. Rhodey. Pepper. Tony. May. Morgan. Seven graves that he never wanted to see. “I’m all alone now.” Peter tears his eyes away from the stones to look at the figure. Their hair is white and scraggly, and their beard is unkempt. Their clothes look torn and ragged, like they haven’t changed in weeks. “Who- Who are you?” Peter stammers. There’s a sinking feeling in his gut, telling him he knows who this person is, but he needs to be absolutely sure. The figure slowly turns so Peter can see his face and when too blue eyes meet warm brown ones, his suspicions are confirmed. “H-Harley?” The man’s eyes widen in rage. “Where were you?!” He yells. “You could have saved them.” The man starts charging at him and Peter bolts. “If you didn’t disappear, none of them would be dead!” Peter runs, tears running down his cheeks, until he comes to a familiar alleyway.

It’s dark and the sound of gunshots permeates the air. A ‘thud’ alerts him to the body lying prone on the ground. “Ben!” He runs over to him, but when he sees the face, it’s not Ben. It’s Harley but it's not the old Harley. It's young Harley. The Harley he fell in love with. The one whose heart he broke. He cradles the body, sobbing and trying to stop the bleeding. "Why'd you go?" Harley rasps, through the blood pouring out of his mouth. "We could have been together.... forever." "Harley, NO!" Peter cries and he feels Harley's heartbeat slow until it's gone. "NO!" He hugs Harley's body to him but as soon as he does, the body disappears, a pile of ash in its wake.

Peter wakes with a jolt. He is breathing heavily, his heart is racing, and he breaks out into a cold sweat. "Mr. Parker, you seem to be in distress. Would you like me to call Mr. Keener or Ms. Parker for you?" "N-no, Fri. I'm good." He chokes out. He swings his legs to the side of the bed and places his feet on the floor, needing something to ground him. He lets his head fall into his hands, his entire body shaking. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Tears well up in Peter's eyes. _Why am I crying? I have nothing to be sad about? I'm back with May, with Harley, with Mr. Stark. We saved the world._ He clenches his fist and hits his leg in frustration as the tears spill out. "Stop crying." He whispers to himself. "Stop crying." "Mr. Parker, are you sure you don't want me to alert anyone?" FRIDAY's timid voice calls. "I'm fine!" He all but yells, realizing it's about 3:30 in the morning. "I'm fine." His voice is shaky and he wraps his arms around himself, the guilt of crying over his own feelings of missing out and missing the last five years of his life clawing at his insides. He rocks himself slightly, trying to find some form of relief from what seems like unending despair. 

He stays like that for a while, trying and failing to calm himself down so he gets up and quietly makes his way outside. The cool night air feels great in his lungs but the ache in his heart lingers. He walks for some time, feeling the earth beneath his bare feet. Soon, he comes to a small clearing on the edge of the lake. It's only when he knows he's truly alone that he breaks down. He crumbles to the ground and cries, holding himself together. There's so much guilt eating him alive. Guilt for being gone. Guilt for Abbie not being here. Guilt for crying over all of this when Harley and Tony and Pepper just lost her. Flashes of the Thanos appear between these feelings. After a while, Peter calms himself down enough to where his breaths come out shaky but even. He knows his eyes are swollen and red but he doesn't care. He lays down on the soft grass and stares up at the moon. Its bright light gives off a blue glow to everything. His thoughts swirl around in his head, so he closes his eyes to shut it all out. He just wants to stop thinking, stop feeling, stop hurting. When he opens his eyes again, the sky is slowly getting brighter so he stands and walks back to the cabin, hoping nobody has woken up yet. "Hello, Mr. Parker." FRIDAY says. "Hey Fri. Can you not tell anyone about what happened last night?" Peter asks, walking to the kitchen. "Are you sure? You seemed distre-" "Please, FRIDAY." He pleads. "Of course, Mr. Parker." Peter slumps onto a stool, yawning and dropping his head into his hand. He hears a rustle and some soft footsteps coming towards him so he quickly composes himself, trying for normalcy.

"Peter?" He looks up and sees Pepper Potts, pajamas and all, standing in the kitchen still as prim and proper as ever, even with the slight bedhead. "What are you doing up so early?" Peter shrugs. "Couldn't sleep." He moves to grab a granola bar. "Did Harley get to bed?" Pepper moves around him to make some coffee. "Rhodey and I sent him back to his room when he started falling asleep on his chair in Tony's room. Where'd you get off to?" She asks gently. "Harley and Tony were asking for you." A new wave of guilt flows through Peter. "I uh, I was really tired." He fumbles through the sentence and turns away from her. Pepper is suspicious but decides to let the lie slide, knowing how crazy these past few weeks have been. "I think I'm gonna go check on Harley." Peter quickly leaves, not letting Pepper say anything else. 

He quietly rushes to Harley's room, stopping just in front of the door. He can hear Harley's soft snoring and steady heartbeat. He takes a deep breath and enters. The sunlight pours into the room, spreading out over the bed and onto the sleeping boy's head, forming a kind of halo. Peter stands at the foot of the bed, admiring Harley's angelic glow. There's a pang of pain that shoots through his heart as he thinks about how much Harley's had to overcome in the last five years only to lose Abbie. Harley stirs and blinks an eye open. He sees Peter and shuffles over a bit. "C'mere." He beckons but Peter hesitates. Harley makes a face. "Somethin' wrong?" He slurs, voice thick with sleep. Peter shakes his head and makes his way into Harley's warm cocoon. Harley's larger form wraps around Peter and they snuggle closer. "So cold." He says into Peter's hair as the smaller boy places his bare feet onto Harley's legs. Peter snuggles closer, shutting his eyes and trying to push away the sick feeling in his chest that lingered from the day before. Harley squeezes him gently. "So glad you're here."

Peter sighs and focuses on Harley's steady and strong heartbeat as the older boy falls back asleep. He doesn't try to sleep, his mind moving too fast but after some time, someone knocks on the door. "Hey boys?" Rhodey's voice calls, "There's breakfast waiting for you." Harley grunts in response and Peter looks up, watching the boy's face. He examines it, comparing what he sees to the Harley he remembers from five years ago. On the battlefield, he was in a bit of shock, the chaos around him not allowing him to really take it all in. Now, he sees deep eye bags that weren't so deep before. He sees the high cheekbones and sharp jaw that weren't as defined before. Harley blinks his eyes open and Peter can see how much Harley's been through with those eyes. Harley smiles down at him. "Hey, sweetheart." Peter gives a small smile in return and wonders why he can't just _be_ _happy_ with Harley in this moment. "Where'd you run off to yesterday?" Harley asks quietly. Peter just shrugs, as much as he can while wrapped in Harley's arms. "Was tired so I went to bed." The older boy's expression falters for a split second and Peter isn't sure it really did. "Okay." Harley says and he leans in to press a kiss to Peter's forehead. "You wanna get breakfast?" Peter nods and together they slowly get up. Just before they leave the room, Harley grabs Peter's attention. "If something's bothering you, you know you can tell me right?" The younger boy nods and Harley smiles, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Now let's go eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was a chapter?
> 
> Again, I'm not really sure I like how it turned out but I had to publish it otherwise I would have edited and rewritten it and it would never get up here. Now I'm at an impasse. This is the last chapter I've written for this story so far. Writer's block is hitting really hard and I just can't find the words to get my thoughts out so there may not be a chapter up next week. I'll keep trying to get something out to all of you because honestly all the comments and hits that I see really inspire me!
> 
> So thanks for all of that! And let me know what you think of this (meh) chapter!
> 
> -PA<3


	13. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't stop feeling like he shouldn't be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while!
> 
> Sorry for the delay but life has been crazy. That being said, every second I had to myself was dedicated to winding down and trying to get this next chapter out! Not sure how happy I am with it but that could just be me being super nitpicky....
> 
> Please enjoy!

Peter manages to avoid talking to Harley for a week, focusing on Morgan and May and shutting down every attempt the older boy makes to get to the root of his worry. Unfortunately, continuing this also means he hasn't seen Tony since he first woke up. Pepper tries to get him to visit but he'd say, "I was just about to step out with May," or "I gotta check on Morgan first." He feels guilty for refusing and for the look that Pepper gives him every time he makes an excuse but that doesn't trump how bad he feels for Tony getting hurt. If he'd only done more on Titan with Thanos, gotten to him faster in the battle at the Compound, maybe Mr. Stark wouldn't be hurt.

He's walking around the lake in the early evening, the light of the sunset glistening off the water, when his phone rings. "Hello?" 

"Oh my god. Peter? Is that you?" Ned's voice floods his ears and Peter's eyes automatically tear up. "Yeah, man. It's me. It's so nice to hear your voice."

"I went to your apartment but there were some other people there. Did you get blipped? My mom finally let me leave our place cause of the whole Blip thing. Where are you?" He rambles.

"Yeah I got blipped. I'm with Mr. Stark." He sniffles. "May did too so we're staying here for a while."

"Holy shit. You're staying with Mr. Stark?! That's so awesome! Wait is he okay? I heard that there was a huge battle at the Avengers Compound. Did you get to fight with him? Is he okay? Were the other Avengers there? Did you meet them? Oh shit wait, are you okay?" 

Despite the feelings swirling around his stomach, he has to chuckle at Ned's innate curiosity and empathy. "I'm... alright." Peter says. "And I'm so glad you're okay. We should meet up and I can tell you all about it." Ned whoops in reply. "Hey, have you talked to MJ or Betty?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, I called them as soon as my parents stopped hugging me." He says. "They both got blipped so they're kind of in the same boat as me, ya know? Hoping our parents don't put us in a bubble and keep us locked inside. Well, Betty's mom also got blipped so her dad is going double crazy." Ned's nonchalance at this eases some of Peter's uneasy feelings. "How about you? Did Harley or Abbie get blipped?" Ned asks.

Peter pauses. He had purposely pushed thoughts of _her_ out of his mind. "Harley didn't but um... Abbie did." Ned seems to sense that there's something big coming. "She..." Peter sniffles, a tear falling. "She came back but.... she died. Freak accident." Peter covers his mouth to stifle his sob.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Peter." Ned starts. "How's Harley doing?" Peter wants to kick himself. Of course he should be thinking about Harley, not himself right now. "He's okay, I guess." He starts. "He's trying to focus on everybody that's come back instead of who isn't here." 

Ned comforts him as much as he can but Peter still feels the guilt. He masks it enough to fool his best friend though because the conversation moves on to lighter topics, like when the next time they could all hang out together would be. Peter ends the call feeling much more upbeat than he has in the last few weeks since the battle. When he gets back to the cabin, Harley's sitting in the front room, holding a purple book. "Hey," Peter says, moving to sit next to Harley on the couch. "Whatcha got there?" Harley doesn't look at him but leans slightly into Peter. "It's um-" His voice sounds hoarse. "It's Abbie's journal." Peter sucks in a breath. "She- she always had one, even in Rose Hill. Never let me look at it. Always pushed me out of her room when she was writing in it." Harley lets out a small chuckle. "Mom gave it to me." A sniffle. Peter's heart lurches at the way Harley says 'mom,' the out-of-place feeling gnawing at his stomach, but he pushes that down and places a hand on Harley's. "I haven't opened it." He continues. "I feel like I'm violating her privacy just by holding it. But she's-" A tear rolls down his cheek. "She's not here to yell at me." His grip on the book tightens. "I miss her so much." 

Peter wraps his arm around Harley, noting how the older boy's body is larger but still seems to fit. "I miss her too." He whispers. Harley turns so his body fully faces Peter and he quietly cries into the younger boy's shoulder, hugging his body close. Peter silently cries along with him, holding him just as tightly. They stay huddled together for some time, until their tears are reduced to sniffles. "In the beginning, I thought about seeing the two of you again. How I'd hug you both and never let you go." Harley whispers. "I was standing right next to her when she disappeared." Peter feels a lump form in his throat that he struggles to swallow. "She just said my name and then all that was left was a pile of ash." Harley takes a deep breath and Peter can't help but feel like he should have switched places with her. _Harley would be so happy if she were here instead._ He thinks. 

"I just- I just wish she were here." Harley says and that cements Peter's thought in his head. "I wish she were here too." He replies softly. "I can't imagine how horrible it must have been for you these past 5 years." Harley pulls away, still holding Abbie's diary. "The first couple of years were... rough." He says. "It was- The- I-.." He starts. "I wasn't okay." He admits. "I can't even remember those years clearly. It's all a blur. Mom, Dad and Morgan were the only people around but I don't think I really acknowledged them much." He clutches the book tighter. "It was hard but I moved on." At this he looks up at Peter. "I moved on and I kept living because otherwise... I'd be nothing." He looks away for a moment and Peter thinks that's the end of it. 

"But now-" Harley places a hand on Peter's cheek. "Now you're back." There's a small but hopeful smile on his face and Peter's just a little surprised at seeing it. "You're here and I can't thank whatever god is out there enough that Dad brought you back to me." Harley's eyes are still watery and Peter can feel the sting of tears in his eyes as well. "I know you've been struggling too." Peter freezes. "I can still read you like an open book, sweetheart." The pet name makes Peter's heart skip a beat. "I know you've been avoiding Dad and me for a while but I want you to know that we've missed you so much. We miss you now." Harley brings his hand up to cup the back of Peter's necks, pulling him in to lean their foreheads together. "You don't have to talk now, but whatever it is that makes you feel like you need to stay away is wrong. You belong with us. With me." He leans up and kisses Peter's forehead and they both close their eyes at the touch. "I love you."

At that, Peter crumbles. He lets out a soft whine and rushes forward into Harley's arms. The tears flow freely and Peter sobs into Harley's chest. Harley simply wraps his arms around Peter, holding him close. He feels new tears sliding down his face as he holds the smaller boy and makes a silent vow to himself. _I'll never let him go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! FINALLY I got a chapter out....
> 
> Idk how your 2020 is going but mine has been absolutely ridiculous lately. On top of the writers' block, I had an issue with the plumbing in my house which was incredibly stressful. My cat is just wild. I went to visit my parents and lost my credit card. Oh and because of that plumbing problem the ceiling in the living room is all kinds of messed up. So many things are going wrong right now. I barely have enough time to myself in between taking care of all of these things and still working....
> 
> I don't think I'll be updating regularly like I want to but I'll really try. I want to finish this story but the timing of all the craziness is killing my schedule.
> 
> ANYWAY.... Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> -PA<3


	14. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to explain how he feels. Harley's there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry for the random update. I'm really struggling to find time to write...
> 
> But here's another chapter! (Hooray!)
> 
> Not sure when the next one will be but please enjoy this one!

Peter's sobs subside after a few more minutes, though he still holds fistfuls of Harley's shirt. The older boy never let up on his embrace. He keeps his arms around Peter, keeping him safe. He doesn't know when it started but as Peter comes back to himself, he can feel Harley's hand softly massaging his hair. Peter closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, then shifts back a little to look up and meet Harley's eyes. "Hey there, darlin'." Harley greets. His eyes are still red and a little puffy from crying but there's a warm smile on his face that Peter can't help but mirror. "Hi." He replies shyly. The cabin is quiet around them and for that Peter is thankful. The only other people in the house are Rhodey and Tony, as far as he could tell. Harley's about to say something else when Peter's stomach growls. His ears immediately redden and Harley simply chuckles. "Have you eaten at all today?" "I had a sandwich for lunch." Peter says, defiantly. "Well that was almost 8 hours ago, sugar. And if I remember correctly, your appetite needs about as much food as a family of four or a small army." Harley stands and offers a hand to Peter. "Let's get you some food."

Peter takes Harley's hand and the older boy gently leads them to the kitchen. He offers a reassuring squeeze before gesturing to the counter and turning to check the fridge. Peter hops up onto the island, looking around the kitchen. Despite living in the cabin for a few weeks now, he hasn't really taken much in. The appliances are new and shiny and the layout is home-y in a way that the Tower never really was. He thinks back to the kitchen in the penthouse. How open it was, how much time he spent there with Harley. Then he's sucked into the memories, not hearing Harley talking to him. "Hmm... I see some leftover Chinese, some lasagna, and some sandwiches from lunch but I don't think you want those again do you?" Harley turns his head to see Peter lost in thought. "Darlin'?" He calls and that snaps Peter out of it. "Huh? Oh sorry, what was that?" Harley closes the fridge and steps between his legs. "What are you thinking about?" One hand comes up to cup Peter's cheek and he leans into it. "I just had this feeling of deja vu." Peter answers. "I just jumped up onto the counter and the memory hit me. I woke up with you that day. Don't think we were dating yet, but you promised to make pancakes. Then we were in a position much like this. I don't want to remember the rest of that day." He breathes, his voice dipping lower. Their faces are so close and Harley can feel Peter's breath on his lips. Suddenly, the memory flashes in his mind and he knows why Peter's feeling unsure.

_Nightmares. Pancakes. Kidnapping._

Harley closes his eyes and kisses Peter's forehead again. "That was so long ago, darlin'. That's all over now." Peter shakes his head against Harley's. "Not for me." Peter says. "That's the thing. That's my problem." He pulls away from the older boy. "For me, that was last year. For me, our break-up was weeks ago and it still hurts. I can't help but feel guilty for how we ended." The tears well up again and his voice becomes more frantic. "You've had so much time to work through everything. I know it was rough but you moved on. Me? I'm just starting to process the fact that _five whole years_ passed and I'm still seventeen." He cups Harley's face, mirroring the hand on his own cheek. "I'm still seventeen, and you and Mr. Stark, you- you had five whole years to live a new life. A life where you grew up without me. Where you were a family. Where- where you have a new baby sister." His voice cracks on the last word and he knows Harley's heart hurts too. "And I just feel like- like I- I don't fit here. Like there's no room for me in your life anymore." Peter sobs. "I want to fit. I want to fit so badly. I want to be with you, see Mr. Stark, play with Morgan but what if- what if the five years are too much? What if what we had before is all I get? What if you've all moved on and grown and I'm not enough for you anymore? Where would I go? What would I do?"

Peter leans back, moving away from Harley's hands and slumps. "I shouldn't even be upset about any of this." He cries. "Mr. Stark saved me. You and I, we helped the Avengers take down Thanos. We saved the world. I'm so lucky to be back and physically okay but why do I feel so- so out of place?" Peter's tears trail down his cheeks and he leans against Harley's broad chest. "I have all these guilty feelings inside. Feelings about how we ended. How you found out about Spider-Man. Feelings about how I could have done more to stop Thanos the first time. Feelings about how maybe if I had done more when I came back, Mr. Stark wouldn't be so injured. It feels like everything that's happened is my fault. If I had done more on Titan before Thanos snapped, none of this would have happened. We'd find a way back to earth and we'd be seventeen together and I'd spend every day with you. Making up for all the bullshit I put you through. But this is all so selfish of me. So fucking selfish of me to be crying over all of this where there are people out- out there who've lost so- so much." Peter starts to hyperventilate but before Harley can do anything to help, he cups his hand over his mouth, forcing himself to breathe through his nose. Harley places his hands on Peter's knees and it grounds him. "I didn't know you felt that way." He says. "Don't stop yourself from expressing your feelings. So much has happened in the last few weeks. You're allowed to grieve, Peter, to cry, to be angry. You are allowed to feel, Peter." Harley tilts Peter's head up to meet his eyes. There's a tinge of despair in those red-rimmed, brown eyes. "Can I hold you?" Peter's hand is still over his mouth but he nods and leans forward, his forehead hitting Harley's collarbone. "Sweetheart. Listen to me." he starts, embracing Peter. "You did everything you could before the snap. If there's anyone to blame for what happened, it's Thanos and you helped fight against him. Dad, Tony made his own choice to save everyone so you can't blame yourself for how injured he is. In fact, you are one of the main reasons he even tried to get everyone back in the first place." Harley smiles. "As for me? For us? Peter, there isn't a universe out there where you don't belong right here in my arms. No amount of time will ever be long enough where I will 'outgrow' you. All I've wanted these last five years was to see you, hold you, _be_ with you." He kisses the top of Peter's head. "I'll always be right here for you." He feels Peter drop his hand away from his mouth so Harley leans back, catching Peter's chin and holding his gaze. "It's you and me forever, Peter Parker. Nothing will ever change that." A beat passes then slowly, Peter leans in, and Harley meets him halfway.

Their mouths move slowly, softly brushing their lips against the others. It's a little wet because Peter starts crying again but he's not sad anymore. He's hopeful, and dare he say it, he's happy. He's feeling lighter than he's ever felt right here in Harley's arms. Harley's lips are soft, gently taking control and pouring every ounce of love he has for this boy into it. Hands reach up and tangle in curly blonde hair, while others caress a lean body, pulling it closer. Peter moans softly, and Harley shudders against him, cupping Peter's face. The younger boy takes full advantage of his position on the kitchen island and wraps his legs around Harley, pulling him as close as he can. Harley gasps. The hard planes of Peter's chest and _lower_ are flush against him. Harley can tell how much Peter _wants_ and Harley knows that he _wants_ just as much. "Peter." He whispers against yearning lips. "Peter, darlin'. We can't right now." Peter whines and moves to kiss Harley's sharp jawline. "Why not?" He asks quietly. "We're in-nngh the kitchen-nngh." Harley says. "I's nngh-not san-nngh-itary. _Fuck._ " Peter's trail of open mouthed kisses slow Harley's brain down to a snail's pace. _Fuck._ He thinks. Softly he pulls back, taking a little step away from Peter's heat. Peter trails after him but Harley stops him halfway. "I want you, baby." Peter says and it takes all of Harley's willpower to not lean in and take him. "I know, sweetheart. I want you too." He leans their foreheads together, a position that's becoming more and more familiar. "I want you so bad, darlin'. But I want our first time to be special. I don't want it to do it here and now just because our emotions are running high." He cups Peter's cheek. "I want to do this right. I want to make you feel so good. I want to make love to you, Peter Parker. Properly." Peter's breath hitches and he presses a sweet kiss against Harley's mouth. "Okay then, Harley Keener." He says after a beat. "What should we do now then?" Harley's about to answer when Peter's stomach growls louder. "How about I actually make you those pancakes?" He offers. "We've got all the time in the world. No crazy kidnappers. No other business to attend to. Just you and me, in a cabin by a lake." Peter smiles and kisses him again. "Okay."

Twenty minutes later, Rhodey pushes Tony's wheelchair into the kitchen to find batter covered boys kissing over a small mountain of pancakes. "Ahem." The boys break apart at the sound and see the two men. "I hope some of those pancakes are for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... was that cheesy? or weird?
> 
> I'm not sure but I had it sitting in my drafts and I thought to myself 'I gotta get this chapter out soon' so here it is.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> -PA<3


	15. A Slice of Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony reunite and Harley gets a new perspective on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for another random update.
> 
> I'm trying to get my writing schedule back on track but it's very difficult. I've got a ton of stuff going on but I did work my butt off on this chapter so I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (also I've already started writing the next chapter so hopefully there won't be so much of a gap between updates.)

Peter steps out of his bathroom, rubbing his, now batter-free but wet, hair. He can hear Rhodey and Tony razzing each other in the dining room between the sounds of forks on plates. He takes a deep breath as someone knocks on his door. "Come in." He says and the door opens to a fresh out of the shower Harley, his wet hair leaving droplets on the collar of his shirt. "Ready to devour some of my famous pancakes?" He asks and Peter huffs a laugh. He's about to say something when he hears a holler from the kitchen. "Hey, lover boys! You'd better come down before Honey-bear and I eat 'em all!" Peter freezes and Harley steps closer. "What's wrong, sugar?" Peter bites his lip and looks down. "I just- Do- Do you think Mr. Stark will be mad? That I haven't seen him since- since he woke up?" Harley puts a finger under his chin to meet his eyes. "He won't be mad. He's been missing you for five years. He'll be so happy to see you." He smiles and it warms Peter's heart. He kisses Harley sweetly, the older boy laughing at how Peter has to stand on his toes to reach him. When they break, both are smiling. "Ready?" Harley asks. Peter nods and they make their way into the kitchen.

Once there, they are greeted by the sight of Rhodey flicking a pancake piece at Tony's open mouth and missing terribly, distracted by the boys entering. "Hey!" Tony whines. Rhodey just laughs and waves. "Hey, kiddos. We saved you some food. Well- I did. Tones wanted to devour it all but I reminded him that he can't use a knife and fork at the same time." Tony flips Rhodey off in retaliation. "I'd give you two if I could." Despite the uneasy feeling in his stomach, Peter laughs. _Leave it to Mr. Stark to be joking about his missing arm._ Tony finally turns to them and smiles warmly. "Hey, Harley. Peter, it's been a while." "H-hey, Mr. Stark." He replies, awkwardly waving. "I- uh, I'm s-" "Ah ah ah..." Tony stops him. "Come here." He opens his arm, beckoning him over and after a moment, Peter moves. It's almost like a switch flipped. As soon as Peter hugs Tony, the tears flow. "Mr. Stark, I'm *sniffle* I'm so happy you're okay." He cries, relishing the arm around his back, and mourning the idea that there aren't two. "I'm sorry for- for not visiting you earlier. And I'm so s-sorry for not doing m-more." Tony holds him tight, then moves to runs his hand through Peter's hair. "Pete, you don't have to apologize. You did so well, kid. I'm sorry I lost you. But I'm so happy I got you back." Rhodey and Harley look on with fondness, happy that the two are finally reunited properly. After a few minutes of Tony murmuring reassurances to him, Peter pulls away with a sniffle. "S-Sorry for getting your shirt all gross." He says, wiping his nose on his sleeve and Tony laughs. "No worries. I'm still a billionaire. I can get a new one. Now come sit." He pats the chair next to him and Peter takes a seat with Harley next to him.

The four of them happily munch on Harley's ridiculously delicious pancakes for a while. The atmosphere is comfortable. Harley snakes his arm around Peter's waist as Rhodey hops up to rustle up some bacon and eggs. "If we're eating breakfast for dinner then we'd better do it right." Tony chimes in after. "Make sure Underoos gets some extra eggs. Gotta keep the beast fed." Peter's already eaten five pancakes, each drenched with syrup and butter. He's shovelling another forkful of pancake in his mouth when Tony makes that last statement and he looks up at Rhodey with innocent eyes. "Pretty please?" He asks but it's all muffled by the food. "Gonna have to restock the fridge once I'm done here, Tones." He says taking out the other carton of eggs. "This kid's gonna eat you out of house and home." There's a playful smile on Rhodey's face so Peter doesn't feel too bad. He feels a pull on his waist and looks up at Harley. "Don't worry, darlin'." He says. "FRIDAY's got you covered. Right?" "Of course, Potato Boy." She says and Peter has to laugh at the face his boyfriend makes when he hears that.

Soon the cabin is full again. Pepper and Morgan come home carrying a few shopping bags. May and Happy enter holding hands and Peter looks at his aunt with a raised eyebrow. She mouths _later_ to which he nods. Morgan runs to the boys excitedly. "Hi Harley! Hi Peter! Guess what?" She climbs onto Peter's lap excitedly. "What's up, Baby Stark?" She's bouncing with energy so he steadies her. "Mommy gots me some legos! You wanna play legos wiff me?" She asks and how can anyone say no to Morgan's sweet little face. "Oh wow! I love legos! Of course I'll play with you!" Her smile lights up the entire room. "Yay! You were right Harley so you can play wiff us!" Morgan squirms to get off his lap and runs back to Pepper who's still unpacking some of their shopping bags. Peter's smiling but turns to look at the other boy. "Right about what?" Harley chuckles. "I told her you loved legos and you'd help her build stuff." Peter's heart skips a beat. "You told her about me?" Harley nods. "Of course, sweetheart. It took a little time but I told her everything. Well, not _everything._ She is only a child after all." Peter smiles and leans into Harley's side, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you." "For what, darlin'?" Harley asks, giving his boyfriend a gentle squeeze. "For being you." "I don know how to be anyone else, sweetheart." Harley replies with a kiss on Peter's head.

The rest of the day sees Morgan, Peter and Harley holed up in Harley's room with legos strewn about the floor. When May and Pepper come to check on them, there are familiar figures around them. A red and gold one, a red and blue one, a gray and black one, and a blue and silver one. Peter and Harley are busy building what looks like the tower but Morgan's building one more figurine. The little line between her eyebrows is so reminiscent of Tony that Pepper can't help but smile as she steps into the room. "Whatcha building there, baby?" she asks kneeling next to her. Peter doesn't jump at her presence, smiling at her and May as she enters but Harley definitely does. "A little warning there, mom." Pepper simply smiles at her son before turning her attention back to Morgan. "I can't find the right color for his hair." She says with a pout. May sits on Morgan's other side. "For who's hair, Morgie?" She asks. "For Harley's hair!" She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. The boys freeze and Harley turns to her. "I thought we were building heroes, Morguna. Why're you building me?" She looks up at him with a smile. "Cause you're a hero." Her tone is so matter-of-fact that Peter can't help but smile. "Morgs, I'm not-" "You helped Daddy and Mommy and Unca Rhodey bring Peter and everybody else back." She tells him. "You're a hero." Harley's heart swells and he can feel his eyes sting with happy tears. "She's right you know." Peter adds. "You've rescued me from myself more times than I can count and I bet without you, I wouldn't be back here." He moves to pull Morgan into a hug and tucks her head into the crook of his neck. She hugs back with as much strength as her little 5 and a half year old body can muster (which is a lot, surprisingly) but Harley doesn't mind. He smiles as a couple of tears fall and he swears he can feel an extra presence hugging the both of them. Another set of small arms that wrap around his in a familiar way and just as a tear falls, he hears a whisper. _The best big brother._

Suddenly there are more arms around them. Peter, May and Pepper embrace them and now they're in a pile of love and hugs. After a few minutes of sniffles and holding each other, Morgan lets out a large yawn. Everyone pulls back and Pepper scoops up her daughter. "Alright, Little Miss. It's time for bed." She says. "But I'm not tired." Morgan protests but even she can't hold back another yawn as she rubs her eyes. "You can finish building Harley the hero tomorrow." Pepper says gently. "Say good night to everyone." With a round of good nights, Pepper and Morgan leave. May looks at the boys. "I'm gonna head to bed too." She moves to hug Harley first. "Don't forget what Morgan believes alright? You are a hero and if you forget we'll all make sure you remember." Harley smiles and gives her a comforting squeeze. "Thanks, May." She kisses his cheek before bidding him good night and turns to her nephew with a knowing eye. She opens her arms and Peter falls into them. "I love you, Sweet Pea." "Love you too, May." Peter replies as he takes in her soft perfume. May whispers in his ear low enough that Harley won't hear. "I know it's been rough for you, baby, but remember you've got a lot of us here in your corner. Especially the tall, dark and handsome boy next to you." Peter can feel himself blushing and he tries to bury his face deeper into the crook of her neck. May chuckles a bit. "You don't have to be okay and you don't have to face it alone. Remember that." She pulls away to kiss his forehead. "Have a good night, Sweet Pea." "You too, May." 

Then it's just the two of them. Peter looks up at Harley and sees the slightly red rimmed eyes from holding back tears. "You okay?" He asks. Harley seems to snap out of his thoughts. "Oh.... uh yeah. I'm just- just a little overwhelmed I guess." Peter turns and embraces him, the taller boy slumping a little to fall into Peter's arms easier. "I just- All I ever wanted for Abbie was to be the best big brother." He voice cracks at her name and Peter holds him tighter. "I miss her so god damn much, Peter. But Morgan? She's- She smiles at me and hugs me and it's like the world gets ten times better." Peter smiles. "She's amazing, Harley, and you are too." "Am I? I'm just me." Peter pulls back a little to look into Harley's blue, blue eyes. "You could never be 'just' anything. You are the strongest, smartest, most incredible, person I've ever met. You are my hero, Harley. Your future is so bright and I can only hope that anything I do can measure up to you." A tears fell from Harley's eyes. "I love you so much, Harley Keener. I only wish I had told you sooner." Their mouths meet again in a happy kiss. A bit of desperation and making up for lost time seeps into it but it's just what they need. After a few minutes, they part, gasping for air and Harley pulls Peter to the bed. "Stay with me tonight?" He asks and Peter nods. FRIDAY dims the lights as the two boys get under the covers. Peter snuggles into Harley's larger frame and wraps his arms around his middle. Just as he's about to sleep, Harley speaks. "If the kiss didn't telegraph my feelings to the fullest, let me just say..." Peter looks up and meets Harley's eyes in the low light. "I love you with all my heart, Peter Parker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some fluffy things in my life! :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> -PA<3


	16. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's birthday and he's the only one who forgets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. Life has been ridiculous and I've tried my hardest to get stuff written but when I did write something, it sucked and I hated it so I never published it. That being said, I'm really proud of this final chapter and I'm so happy to get it out to you guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

Weeks pass and Peter spends less and less time alone. When he feels like he's drowning in self-doubt, Harley's there to pull him out. Harley reminds him how much he means to everyone and how much he's loved. He holds Peter at night when memories play behind his eyelids and sleep doesn't come. He rubs his back, assures him that Tony is very much alive and gets him to breathe properly when panic takes over. In turn, Peter lets Harley cry on his shoulder for the sister he lost. He tells him that though she's gone, she loved him more than anything, that he was the best big brother a girl could ask for and he still is. Morgan is instrumental in helping with this too. She frequently drags Harley and Peter to her room to play. On Harley's bad days, she waits until he's ready to talk to anyone other than Peter and promptly sticks to his side for the rest of the day. It's like she knows exactly what he needs. When she first started doing this, Peter almost wanted to keep her away. He didn't want her to see Harley so broken. Then he remembers that they've had five years to work around each other, to know each other and a pit settles in his stomach. It's only eased when Morgan calls, sometimes yells so the whole cabin can hear her, and Harley pulls him into whatever they're doing that day. It's not a perfect system, but it's enough to make the good days outnumber the bad.

He wakes up one morning to the smell of pancakes and eggs and bacon. He moves around, stretching a bit, and slowly blinks his eyes open. Harley's bright face, blue, blue eyes and a warm smile, comes into focus against the morning light. "Good morning, gorgeous." Harley says. The sunlight glances off of Harley's cheek making him look ethereal and absolutely beautiful. "Morning." Peter mumbles. He stretches up for a lazy kiss which Harley quickly reciprocates. One hand comes up to cup Peter's cheek as the kiss deepens and Harley rolls them so he's on top, leaving no space between their bodies. Peter moans softly as he opens his mouth to let Harley lick into it. His hands tangle in sandy blonde hair, pulling the taller boy closer. Just as Peter rolls his hips, Harley quickly, but gently, pulls away, leaving Peter to trail after him. "That's a sneak peek for later, darlin'." He says. Peter smiles up at him but looks confused. "Later? Why not now?" Harley rolls off of him and sits with his back to the headboard. "I just wanted to make this day start good. There's other things to do today." Peter sits up and straddles him, pouting. "What's so special about today?" Harley chuckles at Peter's expression. "May said you'd probably forget cause your brain's going so fast. It's your birthday, sweetheart." "No, it's not." He says, reaching for his phone. "My birthday isn't till August 10th and today is..." He trails off, staring at the date on his phone. Harley leans up and kisses the side of Peter's face, cupping his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Peter." The younger boy blushes and turns to kiss him again. "Already the best birthday ever." He says after they pull apart. "Well, I hope so. Now, we'd better hurry up and go down to the kitchen before someone yells at me for keeping you too long. I'm sure FRIDAY's told everyone that you're awake." "They're all waiting downstairs." FRIDAY says. "Though Little Miss is getting antsy and will run to get you in two minutes if you're not there." "Got it." Harley says. "Oh and Happy Birthday, Mr. Parker." says the AI. "Thanks! You can call me Peter you know." "I can but Mr. Parker is more fun."

When the boys finally make it downstairs, hand-in-hand, the whole kitchen is decorated with a banner and streamers. Pepper, Morgan and May greet him first with hugs and kisses. Rhodey and Happy give him a warm side hug and a ruffle of hair, respectively. Tony embraces him with two arms, now that the project that he, Peter and Harley had been working on for the past few weeks is complete. He gives Peter another ruffle of hair with the vibranium one. "Happy Birthday, Underoos." Peter blushes at all the attention. "Thanks. You guys didn't have to do all of this for me." Harley grabs his hand while May takes the other. "Of course we did, Sweet Pea." She says. "You deserve to have the best birthday ever now that all the craziness is over." She looks over Peter to Harley. "Did he forget?" "Yup. He was totally confused this morning." Harley replies. "You know, I love that you guys get along but maybe I don't like how well you do." Peter says looking between them. Morgan steps up and tugs on his shirt. "Let's eat, Petey!" She says. "Daddy said we can have whipped cream for breakfast today!" The group moves to the table where there is a stack of pancakes a mile high with whipped cream and syrup next to it. Peter's eyes go wide and Morgan tugs him to the table, demanding to sit on his lap. 

Breakfast continues with as much chaos as a family meal should be. Peter goes to take his empty plate and clean it but everyone stops him. "It's your birthday, Pete." May says with a kiss on his head. "We got this." Rhodey and Happy grab half of the plates alone. Tony takes a few but mainly complains that he wants more coffee and Pepper follows after May. If that wasn't enough, Morgan refuses to move from Peter's lap, effectively trapping him in his chair. He looks to his boyfriend who's leaning back in his chair, hand on his stomach. Morgan pokes him. "Harley?" "Yes, Morguna." "You look sicky. Is this a bad day?" Harley smiles and slowly sits up to run his hand through her hair. "No, Little Miss. I think I just ate too much whipped cream." Morgan looks at him confusedly. "How can you eat too much whipped cream?" Before he answers, Pepper calls for Morgan in the kitchen. "Coming, Mommy." She says, hopping off of Peter. Before she leaves she turns to him and says, "Save my seat." Harley laughs at his sister's serious expression, noting how similar it looked to Abbie's concentration face. Before he's lost in his thoughts, Peter kisses his cheek. "What was that for?" He asks, smiling at Peter's content face. "Just because. And I can tell when you're starting to space out." Harley pulls him in for another kiss. "I love you, darlin'." He says, before Peter kisses him deeper. 

"Guys, you should really not do that in public. It's gross." The boys break apart at the sound of the familiar voice and look to see MJ, Ned and Betty standing there. "OH MY GOD!" Peter leaps from his chair and barrels into the three of them, with Harley following suit. The group hug turns into a wet mess as Peter, Ned, Harley and Betty start crying. MJ doesn't but her eyes aren't totally dry. "We had plans for next week." Peter says with a sniffle when they break apart. Ned laughs. "I know we did but there's no way I was gonna miss your birthday. I texted Harley later and we set this whole thing up." He looks to Harley and asks. "He forgot, right?" Harley nods and Peter groans in frustration. "Do I really forget all the time?" "Almost every year since I've known you." Peter looks put out but Ned hugs him again. "It's great to see you." Peter hugs back with just as much enthusiasm and gives Betty and MJ one more for good measure. MJ turns to Harley, hugging him again and whispering in his ear. "It's really good to see you. I'm sorry about Abbie." Harley gives her a squeeze. "I'm sorry too." He says, knowing that she and Abbie shared a bond as well. "But it really is good to see all of you." Ned and Betty get their own hugs from Harley as well, offering their condolences. "You don't look half-bad, Keener." MJ says. "For an old man." Harley smirks, missing their banter. "I don't need that sass from you, young lady." He ribs back, emphasizing his accent.

They move their reunion to the family room. Ned and Betty take a loveseat while Harley, Peter and MJ take the longer couch. The adults seem to sense their want for space and leave them to it. Morgan does not sense this so she barges in and takes her seat back. "Hi, I'm Morgan." She squeezes herself into their little group and chimes into every conversation. She eyes MJ and smiles at her saying, "I like you. You're like Mommy." Soon, Morgan has moved from Peter's lap to MJ's, declaring a new favorite. "Wow, she really is just like Mr. Stark." Ned says. Soon, Morgan has high-jacked the group and decides to start a game of hide-and-seek outside, although MJ and Harley are quick to sit out. The two of them stay on the wrap-around porch, sitting on the steps with some fresh lemonade from Pepper, while Ned struggles to find everyone. "How've you been, Keener?" MJ asks. "The last five years couldn't have been great." Harley missed her no nonsense attitude and knack for asking the most direct question. He takes a long sip from his drink, looks down between his legs and sighs. "The first few years were rough. I'm just glad that Peter and all of you are back now." MJ looks over at him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Me too." 

Soon, Pepper tells them that lunch is ready but since it's so warm, everyone decides to set up some tables outside. The group laughs and eats and games are played well into the early evening. Nobody notices as it gets dark until Tony has FRIDAY pilot some suits and set up some lights outside. Morgan drags Harley and Peter, and subsequently the rest of the kids to catch fireflies. "I always called 'em lightning bugs." Harley says to Peter as he holds one in his hand. Morgan's giggles fade into the background as the light from the moon and the fairy lights outside make Peter's face glow. "Come with me." Harley says, tugging Peter's hand. Peter looks back at the group. Most of them are a bit too preoccupied with organizing the tables and all the presents and Morgan but he does catch Aunt May's eye. She smiles and nods, filling his whole body with warmth.   
  


Harley gently pulls him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist so they can walk together. Soon, they come across a familiar patch of grass that looks over the lake. It's familiar to Peter anyway, having found this place to silently breakdown alone. He hasn't come back here in so long. Just as they step into the middle, fairy lights around the area turn on, making Peter gasp in awe. "H-Harley. This place... It's beautiful." He steps away to look around. Now that the lights are on, the clearing doesn't look as dreary. The cool blue light from the moon only adds to the warm orange lights and Peter looks to Harley, bathed in an aura of contentedness. "I wanted to make it as beautiful as you are, sweetheart." Peter blushes furiously and closes the distance, kissing him deeply. "You're so cheesy you know that." He says as he breaks away. Harley cups his cheek. "Yeah but you love it." He kisses Peter's forehead. "I have one more gift for you." Peter blinks up at him. "You already given me so much." He says with a smile. "Just one more."

Harley's silent for a few moments. Then with a deep breath he starts. "When I met you, I wasn't in a great place. My dad left when I was six. My mom left when she found out I was gay. Then by some miracle Tony comes in and takes me and Abbie in." His voice cracks on her name. "But I was still broken. Still alone. Then I met you. You came into my life and became my sunshine. My source of happiness." His eyes start to fill with tears. "You completed me in every way and I don't think I've ever been happier than when I was with you. And when we weren't together..." His voice trails off for a moment. "It hurt. But it didn't hurt as much as when you were gone." He pauses, looking into Peter's eyes which were also watery. "I realized in those five years, that though I could live my life, it wouldn't be complete without you. I wouldn't be able to be truly happy if you weren't there. And when Cap came to Dad to talk about time travel? I had to try it and all that brought you back to me. And I want you to feel as happy as you've made me." Peter's eyes sparkle in the light. Harley takes another deep breath before continuing. "So here's my gift to you." He fumbles in his pocket for a small box and Peter sucks in a breath, his mouth slightly ajar in awe. "It's not an engagement ring, because god we're still kids. But it's a promise." He holds it between them on his palm. "It's a promise that I'll always be there when you need me, that you are the most important person in my life, that you and I were meant to be together, and that one day, someday, I'll get you a proper ring." Harley can feel Peter shaking as he pulls his hand away to open the box.

The ring is a simple black vibranium band but upon closer inspection, Peter can see arc reactor blue lines pulsing through it. Harley looks at him expecantly. "Will you wear it?" He whispers softly. Peter huffs out a laugh, a tear slipping out of his eye and kisses him. "Of course I will." Harley takes out the ring and places it on Peter's finger. Once on, it warms and those blue lines pulse in a heartbeat rhythm. "Harley is that..?" "It's my heart. It's always been yours." Harley then lifts his own hand, and shows Peter the matching one, this time with red lines pulsing through it. Another tear slips out of Peter's eye and he tiptoes up to kiss him, long and deep. "I don't even know what to say. I love you so much, Harley Keener." Peter says as they break apart, leaning their foreheads together. Harley chuckles. "I love you so much too, Peter Parker. Hope the speech wasn't too mushy." Peter's laugh tinkles in the night and makes Harley's heart swell. "Just the right amount of mushy, babe." He leans up to kiss him again, both smiling into it.

"Peter? Harley?" The pair break apart once more at the sound of Tony's voice. "I guess we should head back." Harley says. He still has his eyes closed with his forehead against Peter's. "Can't have them worrying about you too much now." He opens his eyes and sees Peter's brown ones sparkling and meeting his. "No, we can't have that." Peter kisses him again, and though this one is short and sweet, it still conveys as much emotion as the other deeper ones. Harley closes his eyes as Peter does this and only opens them when the younger boy steps away, tugging on his hand. "Let's go?" Peter's smiles at him. "Yeah, let's go. I hope there's still some cake left." Together, they step away from the clearing, hand in hand, ready to face the world together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew finally done with it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> -PA<3

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done!! Hooray!
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic! I really appreciate each and every one of you! Though this story is over, I've still got some ideas for some oneshots that take place in this universe so there might be another little story added.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed my little story!


End file.
